Hunted
by ForeverThroughTheDark
Summary: Kimberly's mate Derek has recently become the Alpha of Beacon Hills. With the ominous threat of the Kanima, and more Argent's coming to play, will this spell the end of the line for both Derek and Kimberly? Derek & OC. Second in the Âme Sœur Arc.
1. Omega

Hey Guys :)  
This is my Teen Wolf story. In the works at the moment, I also have a Loki/OC if you want to check it out. This story is the second in my Âme Sœur Arc, which features my OC by the name of Kimberly McCall. If you haven't read the first book (Mated), I do suggest that you do so as it follows the first season. This story will follow the second season, with a little bit of added 'Kimberly flare'.  
Hope you enjoy :).

* * *

Stiles and I had spent the whole weekend at the hospital, waiting for Lydia to wake up. Scott had explained that he didn't think that Lydia was a werewolf, but I still wasn't sure, and I was worried that if she suddenly changed, she would hurt someone. Derek let me stay here, but only because he was busy with things of his own. I knew that Scott and Stiles were wary of me, now back to not trusting Derek at all. I had no idea what to do, because my natural instinct told me to side with my mate, while the other half of me wanted to stay with Stiles and Scott. Derek probably hadn't made the right choice, but then again, I hadn't stopped him. Did that make me a bad person? Stiles was asleep beside me, which was the only reason I was thinking through so much. I hadn't slept in ages, but I wasn't tired. I hadn't been tired since the night Derek became the alpha. The rush of power rushing through me had frightened me. I liked to me in control, but I didn't like having that much power that people had to listen and obey me without a second thought.  
"Just like that" Stiles was now muttering in his sleep. I glanced over to my mum, who shot me an eye roll. She was probably proud of the way I had stood by my friend when she was so hurt. "No, no, you first… Me first?" I sighed and leaned back onto Stiles. If we wanted to lay down, we had to be extremely close. Suddenly he started snoring, and I nearly groaned. Sudden fatigue hit me, and I closed my eyes.

My hearing came back again when I heard the door to Lydia's room open. I didn't open my eyes, but I listened to the conversation that her dad was about to have with my mum.  
"They've been here all night" He said, referring to Stiles and I.  
"They've been here the whole weekend" Mum corrected him. I had been here most of it, ducking out to see Derek at certain points in the day. I heard a lady come right up to us, and start to empty the bin.  
"You're dirty" Stiles was still chuckling in his sleep, before going back to his imaginary kissing. This time I couldn't help but chuckle quietly, waking him up. He sat up and I yelped as I fell off, but quickly got back up, shooting him a glare.  
"Sorry" he yelped at me, before beginning to use my senses again, like he had been doing for the past few days. "What's she doing?"  
"Having a shower" I answered, before dragging him around the corner, towards the vending machine, which had been our supply of food for the past few days. Stiles dug in his pocket for a quarter, while I stared at all the food. We had tried everything in there at least twice. Finally, Stiles chose one, entering the quarter and selecting I for a Reese's Bar. He had to be the single most unluckiest teenager in the world though, because the bar got stuck on the wire. He rolled his eyes and pressed the button, while I yawned. Fatigue was finally catching up after 2 days, I supposed.

"Seriously, come on" He sighed, before banging on the machine. I yelped, it had frightened me out of my half dreaming state. He turned around to me.  
"Do you have another quarter?" I shook my head.  
"Sorry, I've been using Mum's money" I answered him. Stiles groaned annoyed, then tried lifting up the machine. I narrowed my eyes. He backed away when he couldn't, and stared at it, before advancing again and shaking it like his life depended on it. I chuckled loudly, but yelped as he brought the whole thing crashing down, nearly on top of me. I glared at him as he tried to move to put the machine back up, but froze when I heard Lydia scream loudly.  
"Lydia!" I screeched, jumping over the machine and running back to her room.  
"What the hell was that?" Mum asked as I burst through the doors. Knowing she was taking a shower I didn't stop in her room and ran into the bathroom, where she definitely wasn't. Stiles turned to look at me, going to ask me where she was, but I was looking out the window. More importantly: the open window.

Stiles dad had been called, and we were both around the corner, listening to what my mother and her father told Stiles' dad. "Naked?" He asked. "As in nude?" He probably thought it was pretty peculiar.  
"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing but yes as far as we know she left her clothing optional." Mum nodded.  
"Alright, you checked all the hospital right?" The Sheriff continued to ask Mum questions.  
"Every last corner" Mum answered.  
"Nothing suspicious?" He continued.  
"Nothing, she just took off" Mum nodded, knowing exactly what had happened. Right now, we only knew where Lydia wasn't, at that was right here at the hospital.  
"Alright, let's get an APV out on a 16 year old redhead. Any other descriptors?" Stiles was racing forward, and I had to follow him.  
"She's 5'3", Green eyes, fair skinned and her hairs actually strawberry blonde" I chuckled quietly. He was a little bit obsessed.  
"Is that right?" The sheriff asked us.  
"Yeah" I nodded. Even if it was creepy, it was true. Then, the Sheriff pulled Stiles away, and it was clear mum wanted to have a similar talk with me.

"Why are you still here?" She asked me.  
"She's my friend" I pointed out with a sigh and a glance back towards her hospital room. That, and I didn't want her to become a mass murderer like Derek's uncle Peter.  
"Okay, but maybe it's time for you to go home and let everyone else handle it" My eyes widened, and I shook my head.  
"But mum!" I started to whine.  
"No buts, you and Stiles, on your way home, now" She told me. I glanced to Stiles, who looked equally as helpless, and walked after him quickly. He glanced back, seeing two men trying to lift up the vending machine, and made a face towards me. I instantly chuckled, and pulled the hospital gown out of my shirt. Stiles smiled widely and high fived me, running out of the hospital and leaving me to follow behind him.

I climbed into the back of Stiles' Jeep, Scott already sitting in the front. Stiles had the gown, and he quickly handed it to Scott.  
"This the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked him. Stiles turned to look at me and I nodded. It was the one I had picked up from the bathroom.  
"I'm not going to let anyone hurt her" Scott reassured Stiles, seeing how worried he was getting. It was no use though, Stiles was panicking too much. "Not again" He promised.  
"Alright, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her" Stiles sighed, starting the car. He went to drive, but Allison run straight in front of us.  
"What are you doing here, someone's going to see us" Scott hissed to her worriedly. He had explained how the night before Argent had come up to him and threatened him with a gun to stop seeing his daughter.  
"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do" I instantly groaned.  
"I can find her before the cops can" Scott reassured her.  
"Not the Cops! The Hunters" I snapped at him.  
"He knows?" Stiles instantly sounded more worried.  
"Yeah" Allison nodded. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's.  
"Search party" Scott realised.  
"It's more like a hunting party" Allison answered him. I looked at her.  
"Get in the car"

"Alright, but if she's turning, will they kill her?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know, they won't tell me anything" Allison snapped back.  
"They have an agreement with Derek and I at the moment, but god knows how long that will last" I explained to the people in the car.  
"All they say is that we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the other's get here" Allison continued.  
"What others?" Stiles asked.  
"They won't tell me that either" She looked stressed, and I shot her a comforting glance, even though we hadn't exactly had the best relationship.  
"Okay, your family has some serious commination issues to work on" Stiles sighed. I looked to Scott, who had his head out the window.  
"Are we going the right way?" I called. The window on my side was stuck, so it had been left up to Scott.  
"Take the next right" He yelled back into the car. Stiles sped off down the road.

The three of us crept through the woods, back towards the Hale house. "She came here?" Stiles questioned. Even I couldn't deny it, Derek's old house was creepy and eerie. "You sure?" He sighed.  
"This is where the scent leads" I sighed, having picked up on it as soon as I stepped out of the car.  
"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles turned around.  
"Not with me" Allison shook her head. I shrugged. I was pretty sure Derek had never met her, nonetheless taken her head.  
"Maybe she came here on instinct like she was looking for Derek" Allison asked.  
"You mean looking for an alpha?" Scott was trying to make sense of everything.  
"Wolves need a pack right?" Allison asked.  
"She would have been drawn to me though, I was in the hospital" I pointed out.  
"We don't know that, and no, wolves don't always need a pack" Scott answered the both of us.  
"Wouldn't she be drawn here though, isn't in an instinct to be a part of a pack?" Allison asked.  
"Yeah, we're stronger in packs" Scott nodded.  
"Like strength in numbers?" Allison almost got it, but I shook my head.  
"No, like literally stronger, faster, better in every way" If Lydia joined, her power would be added to mine.  
"Is that the same for an alpha?" Allison questioned. My jaws clamped shut, knowing it was about Derek, and since it was in my nature to protect him, I didn't say anymore. But Scott could.  
"Yeah, it will make Derek and Kim stronger too" He sighed.

"Whoa! Hey, look at this!" Stiles called us over. "You see this?" he asked. Both Allison and I walked over. "I think it's a trip wire" He explained, before pulling it.  
"Stiles!" Scott called. I turned around, and tried not to laugh, seeing my brother suspended in mid-air. Of course though, there was one next to me, and I went up next to him. I growled, annoyed.  
"Yeah buddy" Stiles turned around to see the two of us hanging upside-down, suspended in mid-air.  
"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it" Scott told him off.  
"Noted" Stiles nodded, while Allison tried not to laugh. But I froze.  
"Someone's coming" I muttered. "Hide" I tried to shoo them away. They didn't move.  
"Go!" Scott snapped, waving his arms like an idiot. Scott and I really couldn't do much besides hang there, but I began trying to pull myself up so I could get a claw to the piece of rope that had hold of me. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time, and Chris appeared from the forest, looking less than impressed.

"Scott, Kimberly" He greeted us, staring at us.  
"Mr Argent" Scott nodded. I just nodded my head in response, my instincts screaming at me to run.  
"How are you doing?" He asked us.  
"Good" Scott nodded.  
"We just thought we'd hang out" I told him, giving him a sarcastic look.  
"Is this one of yours?" Scott asked. "It's good. Nice design, very constricting." Scott told him.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked the two of us.  
"Looking for my friend" I answered him.  
"Oh, that's right, Lydia's in your group now isn't she?" Argent nodded. "Or the cliché, is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it… Part of you pack?" I immediately glared at him.  
"Cliché sounds alright to me" I hissed.  
"I hope so" Chris nodded "Because she's a friend of Allison's. One special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle. Not two" He seemed to be staring at me.  
"I'll be sure to update you" I hissed at him. I really didn't like Allison's dad, even though he had always been the better Argent.

"Scott, Kimberly, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Chris asked us.  
"I have a feeling I don't want to" Scott muttered.  
"It's the medical term for amputating someone at the waist" He explained. "Cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary" I growled and glared at him, but didn't move more than that. He immediately got up and walked away, much to my relief. Stiles and Allison ran out from the bushes.  
"You okay?" Allison ran for the two of us.  
"It's just another life threatening conversation with you dad" Scott muttered.  
"Stiles, look at this" Allison called him over, noticing the trap, while I swung myself back up to the wire again, and got my claws out. While the two humans tried to get it undone, I swiped at it, and Scott and I landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Thanks, but I think we got it" I smiled.  
"Coming?" Scott called to them, and I ran after him with a smile.

"She ate the liver?" I screwed up my face as Scott, Stiles and I walked into school.  
"No, I didn't say she ate it, just that it was missing" Stiles answered. I made a face. "And even if she did, so what, it's the most nutritious part of the body" There were no positives in this Stiles, none whatsoever.  
"We never ate anyone's liver" Scott pointed out. He looked fairly grossed out too.  
"Yeah right, because when it comes to werewolves, you two are real models of self-control" Immediately he froze, realising something. "Actually, wait, hold on" He stopped us. 'You two are the test cases for this so we should be going over what happened to you." He told us. I narrowed my eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Scott and I asked him, confused.  
"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning? You know, what were you drawn too?" That was probably the easiest question I would ever have to answer.  
"Derek" I answered.  
"Allison" Scott and I both had the same ideas.  
"Okay, nothing else?" Stiles said, exasperated. "Seriously?"  
"Nothing else mattered" I answered him, smiling at the thought of my boyfriend.  
"But that's good though, right?" Scott asked. "Because the night that Lydia was bit she was with you" he pointed out.  
"Yeah but she was looking for Jackson" Of course, that bastard would be back as well. I hated him so much; his expensive Porsche was no excuse to talk rudely to people. But if he turned into a werewolf, I was going to have to put up with him, since he would be a member of our pack.

"Let's go! I have an announcement, gather round, quicker!" The coach yelled. Everyone excused my presence in the boys locker rooms now as normal. "Danny put a shirt on! Stilinski that means you" His voice was hurting my ears, he was shouting so loudly. "Let's go, gather around, listen up" I stood next to Scott and Stiles, my arms crossed over my chest. "Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked." The boys in the room chuckled, and I had to grip onto Scott to stop myself from saying anything. "Now it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you but the last time it was that cold, and I was running around naked, I lost a testicle to exposure" I screwed up my face in disgust. Far too much information. "Now I don't want the same thing to happen to some innocent girl" He knew it was Lydia. "So police are organising search parties tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic A in my classes" he handed the pen to the guy in front. While they were all distracted Scott and Stiles walked away, while I grabbed Jackson and dragged him to the back where Scott and Stiles were.  
"Don't say anything about Derek, got it?" I growled at him quietly. He didn't reply, but he was probably slightly scared of me.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?" Jackson asked Scott and Stiles while I stood next to him.  
"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be… you know" Scott trailed off. "Turning" he burst out.  
"Turning?" Jackson echoed, clueless. I growled.  
"Yeah, turning" Scott nodded.  
"Into what?" He asked.  
"A unicorn" Stiles answered sarcastically.  
"What do you think dumbass?" I asked him. Jackson glared at me.  
"Well I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's going to need help" He growled to us.  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked, confused.  
"God, you've got it all backwards McCall" he groaned. "When I was with Lydia you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's going to do with a set of real claws?" He smiled at us, before pushing through Scott and Stiles and walking out of the locker rooms.

We were in chemistry, taking another useless test. "Right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he's right" Stiles sighed. I was sitting next to him, While Scott was in front of us.  
"I know" Scott sighed.  
"What if the next body part she steals is from someone still alive?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
"This is a Pop Quiz, Miss McCall" Mr Harris immediately growled. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career" He told me.  
"You've already tried that 3 times Sir. When have I ever shown up to one?" he glared at me.  
"Oh, there it is again, your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently."  
"Hey, when you do, can you make sure it's Jackson?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. Annoying Mr Harris was always a good part of my high school day.  
"Detention at 3" He yelled at me, fuming.  
"I won't be there" I shot back, packing up my books and shoving them in my bag. Derek was here, right now, and I wanted to see what he was doing. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and saluted to Scott and Stiles, who were chuckling quietly, before giving an over exaggerated bow at the door to the classroom. "Goodbye" I called, walking out.

"What are you doing here?!" Derek had immediately grabbed onto me as soon as I left the classroom. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, since I had spent the whole night looking for Lydia, who wasn't anywhere to be found. Jackson ran past me seconds later, and disappeared into the boys bathroom. I watch him go with a questioning glance on my face.  
"Well, I met Isaac" He told me. I narrowed my eyes, the name sounding incredibly familiar.  
"The one you were telling me about right? He goes to this school and his dad kicks the crap out of him every night" Derek nodded, and I winced. I would hate to have a parent like that. At least I had one sufficient one.  
"Did you turn him?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but I felt him nod. I closed my eyes in acceptance. Then, we stepped into the bathroom, Derek ready to deal with another problem from another pack member. He knocked on the stall that Jackson was in.  
"I'm fine Danny, just go back to class" He struggled out, sounding frightened. Derek knocked again.  
"Just give me a second, okay?" He still sounded stressed. We knocked again. I said give me a fricken second!" he was pissed at us now. Derek finally had enough, and kicked the lock open, before throwing him to the other side of the bathroom. I stood slightly behind him, pressed up close. His hand was intertwined with mine, but it was hidden from view.

"Derek, Kimberly?" Jackson breathed out greeting, though he was inquisitive and still stressed out dramatically.  
"You're looking a little pale there Jackson" Derek stepped forward, bringing me with him. "You feeling okay?" He put a hand to Jackson's shoulder, and he jumped a mile in the air.  
"Never better" he answered with a glare.  
"If something's wrong, we need to know" Derek told him with a snappy glare. "You're with us now."  
"What? With you and Kim?" He didn't look impressed. I didn't really see this ending well. "Me with you two? What am I, your little pet" I growled from behind Derek. "I mean, just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack" He shot at us. "I mean I'm sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities" he told him.  
"Is that so?" Derek didn't look impressed, and I was trying my very best not to laugh.  
"Look, I've got my own agenda. With doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and the other McCall"  
_He forgot the sex. The sex is always a good part of our day. _I joked to Derek, who chuckled to himself. Yes it was.  
"So why don't you just back the" Derek simply turned his head towards the mirror, where Jackson's ear was oozing with black blood. He looked scared once again, so it was obviously what had been bothering him in the toilet stall.  
"What is it?" he asked us, fearing creeping back into his voice. "What's happening?"  
"Your body's fighting the bite" Derek answered. My gut instinct was to leave the room with Derek, and that was his too, since he backed away slightly.  
"Why?" Jackson asked us.  
"I don't know" He mumbled, pulling me along with our hands.  
"What does it mean?" He asked us. Derek and I just shook our heads and left the bathroom. "What does it mean!" He backed into the hallway, and hugged me tightly, right before the bell rang and he needed to leave. I kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I love you" He mumbled, before running from the room.  
"I love you too" I mumbled, staring after him as he left.

Scott and I were hiding behind a statue, watching the funeral for Kate. I hated the woman all so much, but Scott wanted to be there, and with all the hunters that were out for his blood, I decided that he couldn't go alone. We watched as someone we had never met before picked up a guy's camera. He had slipped through the press lines, and was taking photos. I refused to listen in, but when I stared at the newcomer, I got the exact same feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I got when I looked at Kate. He meant trouble. Immediately the man stalked forward and hugged Chris like they were.  
"Father and Son" I muttered, staring at them. Scott nodded at me. Stiles came up behind us, right after the new one had hugged Mrs Argent.  
"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked. Like he had heard, his face immediately turned towards us, and Scott Stiles and I all ducked back behind the statue.  
"It's definitely an Argent" Scott muttered. I didn't want to listen, I wanted to run back to Derek and have him hold me tightly. I didn't want any more werewolf hunters! Allison glanced over to us and I smiled slightly while Scott waved, but she could probably see in my face that I wasn't too eager to be there.  
"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral" Stiles tried to reassure us. "What if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible right?" Stiles asked us. I turned to stare at him.  
"You know what they are and what they do" I muttered. There was no non hunting side of the family.  
"They're reinforcements" Scott muttered. I winced, knowing that meant trouble for Derek and I.

We were sitting calmly, until Sheriff Stilinski grabbed Stiles and I. Scott jumped up after us. He looked at us, absolutely fuming. "The three of you… unbelievable" He muttered. "Pick up my tie" He snapped at Stiles, who immediately bent down.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to ask." Stiles muttered. He took us to the police car and shoved the three of us in the back; me squished in the middle of Scott and Stiles.  
"I didn't copy that" His dad said into the walkie talkie. "Did you sa Adam?" He repeated.  
"Disturbance in a car" Stiles explained quickly.  
"Yeah, they were taking a heart attack victim DOA, but on the way there something hit them" The guy on the other end explained.  
"What, hit the ambulance?" He asked, sounding confused. I was confused too.  
"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere." Immediately I shared a knowing look with Scott and Stiles.  
"Alright Uniform, what's your 20?" Stiles' dad asked.  
"Route 5 at post. I swear I've never seen anything like this" Lydia, it couldn't have been her. Maybe the liver wasn't enough?  
"Okay, take it easy. I'm on my way" The Sheriff reassured him. Scott and Stiles opened the door after them and I raced out as soon as they got out of the way, trying to hide my gleeful chuckling.

Scott, Stiles and I crept around the edges of the forest, staring through the fog at the ambulance. We tried to keep as low as possible, avoiding any officers that happened to be lurking in the forest.  
"What the hell was Lydia doing?" Stiles asked us.  
"I don't know" Scott answered, staring out after her. The blood was terrible, and I didn't know if Stiles could smell it, but it was overwhelming from here in a werewolf point of view.  
"What kept you two from doing that? Was it Allison, Derek?" Stiles asked. I was staring at it, but the feeling in the bottom of my stomach wasn't as terrible as it should have been. Was this just the first death in a long line? I flinched at the very thought.  
"I hope so" Scott and I muttered. I hated death, and if Derek had kept me from doing that, then it was another reason to love him.  
"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asked us. I didn't want to get any closer.  
"No, I got it" Scott shook his head. He might of felt my discomfort. Both of us got up to move, but Stiles immediately grabbed us and pulled us down.  
"I just need you two to find her" He muttered. "Alright?" I nearly burst into tears at the look on his face. "Please just find her" he muttered, utterly defeated.  
"We will" I promised. Stiles let go, and Scott and I crept off again.

We ran through the woods, smelling Lydia as best as we could, though I couldn't get the district smell of blood out of my mind. Scott dodged all the trees and I ran behind him. My strength had always been in my agility and speed, never my fighting skills. I easily kept up with Scott and skid to a halt beside him when he froze next to a tree. He looked around wildly, until I spotted something, and ran off in that direction. He followed closely behind me and when I heard him turn into a wolf I did the same, just not the full bodied one like I could do. We followed the moving shape, me drawing ahead of Scott as we ran. The figure leaped and I did the same, crashing into it. I rolled and Scott jumped in front of me, growling at the thing that definitely wasn't Lydia.  
"You're not Lydia" Scott muttered, shocked. The thing growled and ran at him, punching him a few times before flipping him and bashing him into the ground. With an annoyed growl, I pinned him and clawed at him for a few seconds, but he kicked me away seconds later. He went after Scott again, pinning him like I had seconds ago, but Scott kicked up, throwing the other werewolf to the ground. It growled at us again as I leaped to stand up next to Scott, my eyes glowing.  
"Wait" Scott yelped as it ran away.

"Wait" I called, running after it as fast as I could. Scott followed behind me, and I didn't dare speed up more, not wanting to lose him in the woods.  
"Stop!" Scott called out. I continued to run, leaping over bushes that got in my way with ease. When it got caught in one of Argent's traps, I skidded to a halt and stepped back, scared and frightened. Scott immediately jumped into action, but Derek was quicker, pushing both Scott and I away from view. I knew why he was worried, and when he came to drag Scott to safety, I helped without question. Scott struggled, but he couldn't beat and alpha and a mate.  
"What are you doing, we have to help him!" Scott screeched.  
"Get over here" Derek hissed, struggling to hold him. I sat behind him, shaking.  
"I can help him!" Scott yelped.  
"Be quiet" I snapped, hearing their unmistakeable footsteps.

The Argents ran forward, coming out from every bush in sight. Chris stared at the thing in front of him, while I looked on with horror. He wasn't going to be as lenient as he had been with Scott and I. The werewolf growled, and didn't stop until Chris electrocuted it. I winced and buried my head in Derek's shoulder, remembering Kate Argent a little bit too well. The man screamed in pain, and I wanted to as well, but I had enough sense not too.  
"Who are you?" Chris Argent asked. It didn't answer. "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing" The Werewolf answered. "Nothing, I swear."  
"You're not from here are you?" Chris continued. When it didn't answer, he screamed. "ARE YOU!"  
I screeched in Derek's mind, frightened, and he winced. I could feel him wanting to comfort me, but he couldn't do that without letting go of Scott, who was liable to do anything.  
"No" The werewolf answered. "No, I came looking for the alpha and it's mate" My eyes widened and I froze against Derek. Did new travel that fast?  
_We're, mates Kim. We're one of the rarest things out kind can create. It's not like people aren't going to hear about it. _Derek explained to me. I sighed, but accepted his logic. "I heard they were here, that's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance." It wasn't Lydia! It was this guy. "I swear" The werewolf begged for his life.

"Gentleman!" It was the older Argent, the one that had reminded me of Kate, that was addressing everyone. "Take a look at a rare sight!" He turned to Chris. "Do you want to tell him what we caught?"  
"An Omega" Chris muttered.  
"The Lone Wolf" The older Argent preached. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his choice." I winced, knowing where this was going. "Certainly not a wise choice." I wrapped my own arms around Derek and buried my head, trying to block everything out. I heard the sound of a sword, and I realised what Chris had been trying to tell us earlier. "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an Omega rarely survives on his own" I winced and did everything I could not to screech in terror. Scott struggled against Derek and looked away, but Derek forced his head up.  
"Look, Look!" He snapped. "Look at them! Did you see what they do? This is why you need me! Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together" I moaned quietly, seeing the flash of the man through Derek's mind. I couldn't look without screaming.  
"What are they doing?" Scott asked.  
"Declaring war" Derek muttered, casting a glance back to me.

"We have a code" Chris hissed to his father. It was almost like he knew I was watching, and he probably knew how terrified I was.  
"Not when they murder my daughter" I had been right. This was Chris Argent and Kate Argents dad. It was pretty clear where Kate got her ruthless side from now. He slammed the sword into the ground. "No code" He declared. "Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless. Begging for their life, not for their own sake, but for the sake of the other that literally cannot live without them" I winced as he mentioned Derek and I, even if it wasn't directly. "Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. When we find them, we kill them. We kill them all."


	2. Shape Shifted

"Derek!" Both Derek and I heard Isaac scream, and listened to his feet pound down the stairs. He seemed extremely frightened and panicked, and it put me on edge. "Derek!" He yelled again his voice closer to us now. Finally, he made his way onto the train where Derek and I were waiting for him to arrive.  
"What's wrong?" Derek asked his in a monotone voice. I looked Isaac up and down, making sure that there was nothing wrong with him.  
"My dad" Isaac's voice shook as he spoke too us. "I think he's dead" My blood ran cold, and Derek's eyes flashed their alpha red for a second as he pushed us forward out of the shadows.  
"What did you do?" I asked him. He looked down, as though he was trying to gather his thoughts.  
"That's the thing. It wasn't me" My eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious! It's not like the last full moon, I don't feel the same" Scott, Stiles and I were walking to the locker rooms for their Lacrosse practise. Everyone had gotten used to me being in the locker rooms and went about it as per usual. Even coach dismissed my presence in the boy's locker room; though it was clear he obviously thought I had no life if I had to follow Scott and Stiles everywhere.  
"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people, like me?" Stiles asked him. I chuckled quietly.  
"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you" Scott and I said at the same time, but for emphasis I put my hand on my heart.  
"You both say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out come that fangs and the claws and there's a lot, a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere and it's very stressful on me so yes, I'm still locking you up" I was impressed with the fact that Stiles got that out all in one breath. The whole point of this conversation was the fact that Scott didn't want to be chained up on the full moon. Both of them knew quite clearly that I was going to be with Derek, and if things got out of hand he would be there to calm me down.

"Fine, but I do think I'm in more control now" Scott told Stiles, looking like he wanted to smile. "Especially since things are good with Allison." I chuckled quietly while Stiles gave him a look that I couldn't describe.  
"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison" he muttered. Scott had this dreamy look on his face.  
"They're really good." He continued.  
"Thank you, I know" Both Stiles and I wanted nothing more than to get off the topic of Allison.  
"I mean like really good" He said, his eyes wide as he thought about it.  
"Okay, we get it!" Both Stiles and I shouted at the same time. Stiles had more to say though. "Now shut up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself" I laughed loudly, causing everyone else in the locker room to look at me weirdly.

"Alright, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked once I had finished my little laughing attack.  
"Yeah, much better" Stiles said, handing me the bag and going to open his locker. As soon as he did though, chains started pouring out. He tried to catch them then moved his hand back once he realised that would hurt. Hearing the noise, everyone turned to look at him while I snickered and gave a look to Scott, who was looking at the chains with wide eyes. With the chains falling out of Stiles locker, everything followed suit, including his spare clothes. Everyone in the room was laughing at Stiles while I was trying not to do the same thing. Scott had a look of you cannot be serious on his face. Finally, Coach walked over to the three of us, having heard the noise that the chains were making. We all refused to make eye contact with him, though I was still chuckling to myself.  
"Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm going to walk away" I burst into laughter again, finding the whole situation funny, while Stiles answered awkwardly.  
"Good, that's a wise decision coach."

Finally, everyone went back to doing what they had to do before Lacrosse practise. Stiles gave Scott and me one look, and we both bent down to help him pick up the chains. All three of us were quiet, until I felt Isaac walk into the room. I cast a quick glance at Scott, and realised that his eyes were glowing in recognition of another Beta. Instantly, I took a deep breath to make sure that my heart rate wasn't speeding up, and pretended like I hadn't noticed anything different. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye though, and he looked as though he was certain that there was another werewolf in the room. Stiles finally looked up at him, and when I deemed it long enough, I followed suit. Stiles looked at him questionably, while Scott's eyes continued darting around the room.  
"You okay?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. "Scott" I tried again with narrowed eyes.  
"There's another" he told us. I mentally cursed in my head. "In here right now" He finished.  
"Another what?" Stiles was clueless.  
"Another werewolf" Stiles started looked around as well, while I noticed Isaac watching and listening in from behind the locker bench. I quickly looked away, knowing that if I looked for too long they would realise what I was looking at.

Scott and Stiles headed out the door, and I went to follow suit, but noticing Isaac standing right there, I took my chance. I slipped away quickly, and turned to Isaac who was looking at me.  
"My brother is onto you" I whispered in a hurry, looking back every few seconds to make sure that Stiles and Scott hadn't noticed that I was gone. Isaac stared at me with a smirk on his face.  
"So?" He asked me. I let out an annoyed breath and rolled my eyes.  
"So, be careful. I don't know what he will do if he finds out about you. At the moment he doesn't know who you are, and it needs to stay that way for as long as possible, okay?" I asked him. Isaac simply turned around and stalked away from me, over to another bay of lockers. Annoyed, I flexed my hands, but ran after Scott and Stiles, who had noticed I was gone.  
"Where were you?" Scott questioned me.  
"Some idiots asked me what the chains were about" I lied smoothly, keeping my heart rate in check. Stiles and Scott both nodded, and we quickly sat on the bench, me growing more worried by the second.

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was" Scott explained to the two of us. Stiles looked to me with narrowed eyes, but I shook my head.  
"Sorry, all I could smell was you" I told him jokingly, waving my hand in front of my nose for effect. Stiles rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out. Then, we were back to seriousness.  
"What if you can get him one on one? Could that help?" Stiles asked my brother, who in instantly nodded.  
"Yeah" He told him. Stiles instantly finished fixing his elbow pads and stood up. I barely caught the "Okay, I think I have an idea" Before he was off and racing. Scott and I looked at each other and watched as he ran over to Coach, before watching as he ran back with the Goalie equipment. To be more specific, Danny's equipment.

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the Day" Stiles told Scott in a hurry. Scott stared at the equipment like someone had just thrown up on it.  
"But I hate playing goal" He complained with narrowed eyes. He had no idea where this was going.  
"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked him. "This is the idea" He explained. I looked at him questionably, and nodded my head as though I understood him, but I had no idea what he was going on about.  
"Oh" Scott pretended to understand him as well as he put his goalie equipment on.  
"There we go" Stiles smiled as he bent down to pick something up.  
"What's the idea?" Scott finally asked. I nodded along to his words. Stiles rolled his eyes at the two of us.  
"I seriously don't understand how you guys survive without me sometimes." He said, pushing Scott in a guy move. I rolled my eyes and watched as they ran out onto the field.

"Let's go!" Coach yelled. "Line it up. Faster" He snapped to everyone on the team that was listening. "Make daddy proud" That statement scared me a little bit, but I made no comment.  
"Here we go" I heard Scott mumble to himself, watching as Coach blew the whistle and threw the ball. As soon as the other player had the ball, my brother ran out of the goals and into the other player. He knocked him over, before helping him up, but then he started sniffing him like crazy. I cracked up laughing, and sensing Derek nearby, I began to speak to him.  
_You watching this?_ I asked him.  
_Your brother looks like a creep. _He answered me. This time, I laughed even louder, causing the people near me too look at me as though I was an idiot. I instantly shut my mouth.  
"McCall; usually a goalie stays somewhere within the actual vicinity of the goals" I heard Coach tell Scott once I was listening again.  
"Yes Coach" Scott nodded as he ran back to the goals.  
"Let's try it again" Coach sain before blowing the whistle and throwing the ball to the next person, a guy named Matt. Matt was… weird. I didn't really like him, in fact he gave me the creeps.

Once again, my brother ran out of the goals and straight into Matt, tripping him by hitting his legs. If Scott hadn't of been looking for Isaac, I would had congratulated him, but with every person he took down, he was getting closer to Isaac. Scott bent down to sniff him again, and I heard Matt speak to him .  
"What the hell man?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
_Douche. _I mumbled to Derek, whose reply was to chuckle at my childishness.  
"My bad dude" My brother told him, before getting up again. Coach didn't look too impressed.  
"McCall!" he called out. "The positions goal keeper, not goal abandoner" I chuckled to myself, more quietly than before.  
"Trying coach" Scott answered him. It didn't matter what Coach said, as soon as he blew the whistle and the ball was in the other guys hand, my brother had knocked them over and started smelling them. Even the guy playing defence had just stood there for this one, knowing that Scott was going to take care of it.

"Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Coach went over to Stiles, who was watching everything happen with a painful expression gracing his face.  
"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward, he hates his sister boyfriend" I looked over to him with narrowed eyes. "And if you look close enough his jawline is kind of uneven" Stiles was forgiven with that comment.  
_Does Scott really hate me? _Derek asked suddenly.  
_Uhh… I love you? _Derek didn't reply to my answer. Truth was, I actually didn't know what Scott's opinion of Derek was. At the moment, I think he was alright, but as soon as he found out what we were up too, he was going to be pissed.  
"That's interesting" Coach commented, walking away from Stiles, before blowing his whistle again.  
"Let's fire it up." This time, it was Danny taking the ball. Scott instantly shot forward and knocked him over, like he had done to the previous three people.  
"It's Armani" Danny told Scott as his sniffed him. Scott looked at him weirdly.  
"What?" He asked.  
"My aftershave" This is why I loved Danny he was so calm about everything. "Armani"  
"Oh" Scott realised. "It's nice" He told him.

"McCall!" Coach yelled again, looking annoyed. "You come out of the goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs until you die. It will be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"  
"Yes coach" Scott yelled to him.  
"Coach, my shoulders hurting, I'm going to sit this one out" Jackson wisely realised that Scott had been looking for something, and having been bitten by Derek only a few days ago, he thought it was a good idea to steer clear. Unfortunately, it meant that Isaac was up next, and in the two days that I had known him, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.  
_What are you going to do? _I asked Derek.  
_Watch._ He answered me. Isaac was breathing heavily, and I was watching him and praying to god that nothing happened. When coach blew the whistle and Isaac got the ball, it was on. They looked at each other, their eyes amber. I instantly bit my lip, but looked up when I saw the cops coming.  
"Don't tell them" Isaac begged my brother. "Please don't tell."

I had re-joined Scott and Stiles, looking anxiously out to Isaac every few seconds.  
"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott explained, relaying the conversation back to Stiles who couldn't hear it.  
"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked him.  
"I'm not sure why?" Scott asked. Stiles narrowed his eyes.  
"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours" He explained.  
"Shit" I mumbled, biting my lip and almost drawing blood.  
"Like overnight?" Scott asked Stiles.  
"During the full moon" Stiles confirmed.  
"How good are these cells at holding people?" Scott asked.  
"People good" Stiles answered. "Werewolves, probably not that good" I balled my hands up into a fist, annoyed.  
"Stiles, remember when Scott said that he doesn't have the urge to maim and kill?" I spoke up suddenly.  
"Yeah" He nodded.  
"He does" I muttered quietly, watching him walk off.

We made it to chemistry, and were all sitting together on the table. Scott and Stiles had long since stopped asking questions about Derek since they knew I wouldn't answer, but they still spoke about it around me.  
"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" He asked.  
"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you" Stiles explained. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving?" He thought out loud.  
"Doesn't being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?" Scott realised.  
"Well not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness" Stiles said, looking at me.  
"They might have solid evidence but he didn't do it. His eyes aren't blue" I explained. Stiles nodded, then turned around suddenly when he realised something.

"Danny" He asked quickly. "Where's Jackson?"  
"In the principal's office, talking to your dad."  
"What, why?" He asked quickly.  
"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac" Danny explained.  
"Witness" Scott realised.  
"Okay, we have to get to the principal's office right now" I muttered, panicked.  
"How?" Scott asked. Stiles instantly looked at me and I smirked as Mr Harris addressed the class.  
"Could everyone please turn to page 73" I smirked, this was going to be fun. While his back was still turned, I threw a piece of paper and hit his head. The whole class cracked up laughing as he turned around, annoyed.  
"Who in the hell did that?" he asked. Instantly, I pointed to Scott and Stiles while they both pointed to me. Mr Harris gave us one look before sending us out of the room, but I always had to have the last say with him.  
"By the way Sir, Hell is a very naughty word" I told him jokingly, making the class laugh one more time before walking out.

Scott, Stiles and I were all waiting outside the principal's office. I was relaying the conversation to Derek through my head as we listened.  
"Listen, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Jackson was being questioned by Stiles' dad.  
"Hitting him, he was kicking the crap out of him" Jackson laughed.  
"Can you see why I hate Jackson" I told them quickly.  
"Did you ever say anything to anyone, a teacher, parents, to anyone?" Stiles' dad asked.  
"Nope, it's not my problem." Jackson told him. I took a deep breath and growled quietly. Jackson was the only person who was ever able to get under my skin like this.  
"No, of course not; you know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones that least deserve it."  
"Yeah" Jackson agreed absentmindedly, before realising what he had just heard. "Wait what?" He asked.  
"I think were done here" Stiles dad ended the interview with him.

When Stiles' dad suddenly walked out with Jackson, Stiles scrambled to get his hands on a magazine that would hide his face while I bit my lip and looked away. Rolling his eyes, Sheriff Stilinski looked at the two of us.  
"Hi Scott, Kim" We nodded our heads, and Scott waved. We watched as he walked off, Stiles still using the magazine to cover his face.  
"Boys" A new voice startled us out of our thoughts. "Kimberly" I instantly sat rigid in my chair as I realised who the voice belonged too.  
"Come on in"

"Scott McCall" Gerard, Allison's grandfather and our new principal was going through our files. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Miss McCall. Average grades, though I see you are quite the trouble maker. You seem to have good grades for PE, why not do extracurricular sports?" I bit my lip and nodded, too scared to say anything. Mr Stilinski. Perfect grades but little to no extracurricular…Maybe you should try Lacrosse."  
"Well actually I'm" Stiles started to explain, but Gerard held his finger up.  
"Hold on" He muttered, looking o Scott and I. "McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my Granddaughter."  
"We were dating" Scott looked awkward and panicked. "But not anymore, not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other." He gasped out, before realising how that sounded. He needn't worry, if Gerard asked me anything I was going to react in the exact same way.  
"Relax Scott, you look like you're about to crack a pill with your teeth." Scott looked unsure of how to answer Gerard's statement.  
"Just a hard break up" He finally said.  
"Well that's too bad, you and your sister seem like nice kids to me." I narrowed my eyes. He knew I was a werewolf, and that I was Derek's mate, so what was he playing at?

"Now listen guys, yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy" Gerard told us.  
"Is that so?" Stiles asked him sarcastically. I turned him with one of the most pissed off expressions ever, and he instantly shut his mouth. Gerard terrified me, as he reminded me of Kate so much, and she had put me through absolute hell.  
"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers; so unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Scott and I instantly looked to Stiles, who rolled his eyes, annoyed, but otherwise accepted the fact that he was going to have to stay back while Scott and I did werewolf things.

As soon as Scott and I were out of the principal's office, we floored it, running as fast as our legs to take us outside to where Isaac was. We made it outside right as Isaac was getting taken away in the police car. He cast one look back at us and I flexed my hands, annoyed. I was about to walk back inside with Scott when I heard Derek's car pull up.  
"Get in" he told the two of us. I looked back at Scott who didn't move, but with or without his permission, I climbed into the back seat of Derek's car.  
"Are you serious?" Scott asked him. "You did that, that's your fault." Derek took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"I know that. Now get in the car and help me." Slowly, he shifted his hand back until it was in mine, as he could probably feel me still quite worked up over the fact that I had just had to sit a whole interview with Gerard, who I had seen murder an Omega only last night.  
"I've got a better idea" Scott called to us, walking forward. "I'm going to call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up"  
"Not when they do a real search of the house" I flinched as memories of Isaac's house went racing through my mind.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Look, what Jackson said to the cops is nothing compared to what's in that house. It's terrible." I told Scott. Derek opened the door for him. He stared at it for a second, weighing up his options, but ultimately decided to get in.

We were at Isaac's house after one of the most awkward car rides I had ever had. Derek wanted to talk to me, but with Scott in the car, he couldn't. Whatever he wanted to say though, he didn't say it too me through my mind either. Scott look awkward the whole way, like he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. I simply sat in the back and watched my brother and boyfriend's awkward actions towards each other.  
"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asked Derek and he flashed the torch around.  
"I don't know yet" Derek answered him, looking around.  
"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked him yet another question.  
"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell" I chuckled, knowing what Derek was implying. Scott got the message too.  
"You saw the Lacrosse thing today?" He asked him.  
"Yeah" Derek told him. I was laughing quietly, finding this exchange funny.  
"Did it look that bad?" Scott looked awkward.  
Derek put an arm around Scott's shoulders. "Yeah" he told him. Those two were kind of like brother's, getting on each other's nerves but looking out for each other all the same.

"You want to learn? Start now" Derek told Scott. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for images of everything to come flooding back to me when I got downstairs. Scott walked in front of us and tentatively walked down the steps.  
"What's down there?" He asked us.  
"Motive" I answered him, my voice shaking slightly.  
"And what am I looking for?" He asked us again.  
"Follow your senses" Derek answered him. We both stayed at the top of the stairs and watched as Scott made his way around the room, looking at everything with extreme attention to detail.  
"What happened down here?" He said as his eyes caught something  
"The kind of thing that leaves an impression" I sighed.

We watched as Scott slowly made his way over to the refrigerator, the thing that we wanted him to see. When he touched the lock, Derek shined the flashlight in his face, making him jump slightly since he was so intently looking at everything.  
"Open it" Derek told him, nodding his head toward the refrigerator door. Scott quickly slipped the lock off and lifted up the door. What he saw inside made him flinch and I bit my lip as everything Isaac told us came flooding back to me.  
"But this is why he said yes to the two of you" Scott realised.  
"Everyone wants power" I muttered absentmindedly, tracing one of lines on the door.  
"If I help you have to stop. You both can't just go around turning people into werewolves" Scott yelled at Derek.  
"We can if they're willing" Derek shot back. I agreed with Derek; it was giving people a chance at life, it wasn't ruining it.  
"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked us again.  
"Yes, and he still asked" I told him.

"Then he's an idiot" Scott shouted, exasperated.  
"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek told him. Scott instantly turned around to me and I looked away. He looked hurt. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out?" Derek asked him.  
"You saw what happens to an omega" I tried to reason with him.  
"With me, you learn how to use all of your senses" Derek said, leaning over to touch Scott on the shoulder. The full moon had risen, and both Derek and I were still in complete control. "With me, you learn control."  
We watched as Scott's claws grew from his hands, proving the point that we had been trying to make.  
"Even on a full moon" Scott ripped himself away from Derek's grip and stared hard at the two of us.  
"If I'm with the two of you, I lose her" He told us.  
"You're going to lose her anyway" I muttered, annoyed, walking off.  
"You know that" Derek turned to follow me. We only stopped when he told us too.

"Wait!" He called out. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out" Derek and I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "He's my responsibility too."  
"Why?" Derek asked him. "Because he's one of us?"  
"Because he's innocent" He answered us.

(STILES PICKS DEREK AND KIMBERLY UP FROM ISAAC's CAR RIDE THERE)

"Okay, now the keys from every cell are in a password protected glove box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles briefed us as we sat in the car.  
"I'll distract her" Derek told Stiles, moving to get out of the car. Seeing the plan fold out in his mind I frowned, but knowing that there was no other option I didn't say anything else.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you? You're not going in there" Stiles told him. Derek gave him a look that said if you don't get your hand off my leather jacket right now I will rip your throat out. "I'm taking my hand off" Stiles quickly retaliated.  
"I was exonerated" Derek told Stiles, knowing what he met.  
"You're still a person of interest" Stiles pointed out.  
"An innocent person" Derek said pointedly, looking at Stiles.  
"And... you? Yeah, Right." Seeing the look, Stiles gave up on that topic, but had another one to go on with.

"Okay fine, what's your plan?"  
"To distract her" Derek told him; looking at him as though he was stupid.  
"How?" Stiles asked him. "By punching her in the face?" He questioned again.  
"By talking to her" Derek told him. I sat grumpily in the back seat.  
"Okay, alright, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek didn't answer him, just stayed silent.  
"Dead silence. That should work beautifully" Stiles told him sarcastically. "Got any other ideas?" He asked.  
"I'm thinking about punching you in the face" Derek told him. I chuckle quietly, though I knew he knew that I was a little bit annoyed at what was about to happen. Stile really had no choice after that but to let him go.

"What do you think of this?" He asked me when Derek walked inside. I had climbed into the front seat.  
"I hate it" I replied in monotone, staring at the door. "But, if it saves Isaac, I'll live. If Isaac dies, I'll probably shoot him with a wolvesbane laced bullet myself" I finished jokingly.  
"Can you hear what's going on?" Stiles asked me. I nodded, before dragging him out of the car.  
"Time to go inside" I said, pulling him to the door so we could watch the exchange.  
"Good evening, how can I help?" The woman asked in a monotone voice, before realising who it was. "You" She realised.  
"Hi" Derek smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked away.  
"Hi" The woman told him, slightly confused. Stiles rolled his eyes annoyed, but kept his eyes on me to make sure I didn't go absolutely nuts and killed her on the spot.  
"Um, I have a question. Uh, Sorry, I'm a little thrown I wasn't expecting someone" Slowly, Stiles and is started to sneak through into his dad's office.  
"Like me?" She asked, blushing.  
"Well I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but, yeah I guess that would be that same thing"  
_I am so going to kill you._ I muttered to him in my head as Stiles and I got through.

Stiles opened the doors and walked straight to his father's safe. He quickly entered the passcode while I kept a watch for any uninvited guests.  
"Kimberly, small problem" Stiles called over to me.  
When I turned around as saw the keys gone, closed my eyes annoyed, and by the time I had opened them again, Stiles was racing out of the room, pulling me with him. We walked through the halls until we came across a guy dressed in a police uniform. Stiles thought he was an actual police officer, while I instantly knew he was a hunter. Stiles went to explain himself, but stopped when he saw the arrow in the guy's leg. The hunter noticed his line of sight, and Stiles, knowing the situation was dire, instantly took off running, me following closely behind. They knew Derek had a mate, and I knew that Gerard knew, but I had no idea who else knew. For the time being, I was going to be extremely cautious.  
The man quickly caught Stiles and held his hand over his mouth. He pulled Stiles back and I ran after them, but stopped when Stiles pulled the alarm, flinching at the loud noise. He shover Stiles into the holding cell and I finally got there, but when I did, we were all staring at the fact that Isaac's door had been ripped off its hinges.

When Isaac came out of the shadows and pounced on the hunter, I yelped in surprise. Quickly, I pushed Stiles out of the way while Isaac took care of the hunter. We watched as he broke his around and knocked him unconscious. As soon as the hunter sank to the ground, Derek crunched the needle with his feet, making Isaac turn around suddenly. Isaac looked at us, then turned to Stiles, who was on the ground where I had pushed him to protect him. He went to run towards Stiles, but both Derek and I stepped forward, growling at him until he retreated into the corner like a kid who had just been told us. We both looked at Isaac as he turned back into his human form, though he was still shaking. I gave him a small smile before I sighed and closed my eyes, looking up at Derek, and then to Stiles who was looking at us with complete confusion and awe.  
"How did you do that?" Stiles asked us.  
"I'm the alpha, and she's my mate" Derek told Stiles, wrapping his arm around me. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was his way of saying that he didn't mean what he said to the police officer, but I said nothing out loud. Stiles simply stared at us worried while Isaac still sat shaking in the corner.


	3. Ice Pick

I watched from the ground as Scott and Allison climbed the tower, but I didn't listen in on them, knowing that they were having a private moment. I knew when to keep my hearing to myself, as did Scott when Derek was over. Well, we did it most of the time. I chuckled at Scott stared at Allison's ass, then quickly snuck up in front of her via his werewolf skills. But when Allison kicked his foot and caused him to fall down, I laughed harder and gave her thumbs up, which Scott gave me a reprimanding look for.  
"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy" Coach told my brother, making me laugh harder.  
"Alright, next two; Stilinski, Erica" He called out. Instantly my eyes widened and I looked to Erica worriedly, but she shook her head. I bit my lip, knowing that she didn't want me to say anything. When she walked past me I quickly spoke to her. "Please be careful." I had spoken to Erica all the time when I was with mum at the hospital; she was a really nice girl. She had come over a few times, but it was always when Scott wasn't around. I knew that she hated the way she was, and I always told her that she was amazing the way she was.

When Erica froze and started hyperventilating on the wall, I moved over to Coach.  
"Get her down from there" I snapped.  
"Erica?" He called, moving over to the wall. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked. Lydia gave him a look.  
"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." She told him.  
"Erica?" I called out to her.  
"I'm fine" She yelled back down at me.  
"Coach, maybe it's not safe you know she's epileptic" Allison murmured to him. I didn't listen to his reply.  
"Erica, you're going to be alright okay. Just kick off from the wall and I'll catch you, yeah?" I called to her. She let go and before she hit the bottom, I grabbed her. She instantly latched onto me and started crying.  
"It's okay Erica" I murmured, hugging her back. When she let go of me, everyone was laughing at her, so instead of making her walk alone, I stuck my finger up and walked with her.

"Erica, maybe this isn't the best idea" I muttered as we stood in front of the wall. Erica was tying her hair back, determined on climbing the wall.  
"I'll be fine, it was just the people that scared me before" She told me; though I had a feeling she was trying to convince herself as well. Erica moved towards the wall, and I still felt uneasy.  
"If I fall, you'll catch me yeah?" She asked me, and I nodded, knowing I would. Slowly, she began to climb back up the wall. She was halfway up, and I was getting nervous, though I didn't say anything for fear it would make her fall.  
"Erica?" I yelped when I saw her shaking again. When she fell off, I caught her, and my brother was somehow standing behind me. I instantly put her to the floor and on her side, knowing what to do when she was having a fit, having seen her having one with my mum.  
"How did you know?" I asked Scott as I held her.  
"I just felt it" Scott told me while she gripped my hand tightly.

I was in the room with my mum and Erica. She wanted me to stay with her for a while, and mum said I could stay until she wanted me to leave. As Erica got checked out by my mother, I watched from the waiting chair.  
"It's been a while since we saw you Erica; you were being so good about taking your medication." Mum spoke.  
"Are you going to tell my mum?" Erica asked fearfully.  
"Well I swear I don't want to" Mum told her. "But, there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs. And I don't know if you've seen my legs, Kimberly has, but for a girl my age they're still pretty hot." Both Erica and I chuckled at my mum's silliness.  
"Doctor's going to be in in a minute okay?" Mum told Erica, before turning to me. She gave me a look and I nodded, knowing that she would want and explanation later.

When Derek emerged from the shadows and wrapped his arms around my waist I almost screamed, but he clamped down on my mouth before I could. Breathing heavily, I turned around and hit him fiercely, annoyed.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I whispered harshly. Erica was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her. Derek chuckled quietly at me, and then nodded his head to Erica.  
"Is she the one?" He asked me. I nodded my head, and followed Derek out of the room while he wheeled Erica. When Erica began to wake up, I spoke.  
"Stay still" I murmured softly. She nodded, and closed her eyes again. We wheeled her into the morgue, which obviously sounded like we were going to kill her, but that wasn't our intention.  
"Side effects may include anxiety, wait gain, acne, and ulcerative colitis." Derek made a face at the last one, and I chuckle quietly, staring at him.  
"Who are you?" Erica asked him.  
"Let's just say we have a mutual friend" Derek told her. I narrowed my eyes jokingly.  
_I hope by now that I'm more than a 'friend' _I joked. Derek gave me a look.

"You get a warning right before you have a seizure." I spoke to Erica.  
"It's called an aura. It's like metallic taste in my mouth" She told us. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
"You don't have to lie, Erica" Derek smiled at her charmingly. Had to admit, I was slightly annoyed. "What's it really taste like?" He asked her.  
"It tastes like blood" Erica told us.  
"What if I told you, that all of this, could go away" I told her, twisting her hair around. "The side effects, the symptoms" I listed. "All of it" Erica instantly shot up and sat right in front of me.  
_Are you sure this works? _I asked Derek.  
_You're a true wolf, and a mate of an alpha. You have enough power to make people werewolves with a bite. _Derek reassured me.  
"And what if, all those things, were only one thing, but everything else, get even better" Derek spoke from beside me now.  
"How?" Erica asked us.  
"Let me show you" Both Derek and I muttered at once, both of our eyes glowing.

Now the weekend, it was the perfect time to relax with both my mate, and the two new Beta's of our pack. Or, you could look at it as the worst time, as all the Argents would be free from their weekly duties and able to focus all of their energy into finding and killing us. I had noticed it was on the weekend that Derek stayed closest to me, possibly because he was worried that my temper would eventually get me killed. I didn't like to wait, and I certainly didn't like 'waiting' while the Argents were searching for us. Even if they did find us, we couldn't do anything against them, because then we would be harming human lives, and then we would be killed, regardless of if Gerard was here or not. To put it plainly, life with the new Argents around was going to legitimately suck, and it didn't look like they were going to go away any time soon.

After Erica got the bite, she insisted on coming back to school completely dressed up on the Monday. The bite had worked, just like Derek said it would, though after woods he told me that it was more likely she would die from my bite than his. I had slapped him for that, and Erica, who had seen it, laughed. We were only going back for lunch, and even then, we were staying for a minute. Erica had picked out a white top, leather jacket and leather skirt, while I looked the same, Derek's old top and my jeans. We walked through the school, and while she walked into the cafeteria, I walked beside her. She had 6 inch heels on that made me look extremely short, but I wasn't bothered at the moment, I was more concerned with all the people staring at us. Any of them could have been hunters in disguise. I stood at the entrance to the cafeteria just watching as Erica walked forward, catching the attention of everyone. She walked to a table with an apple, picked it up, and took a bite. I chuckled and she turned to smile at me, before wiping her smudged lipstick.  
"What, the holy hell, is that?" I heard Lydia asked Scott and Stiles, making me look over.  
"It's Erica..." He said, before watching as Erica walked back over to me "…and Kimberly" instantly, their eyes widened at the sight of me. They knew what had gone on at the hospital. They knew why they hadn't seen me for the whole weekend. They knew Erica had been bitten.  
"Okay, time to go" I muttered to Erica as soon as we were out of sight. I knew my brother wasn't happy, so I practically dragged Erica to Derek's car, sat her in the back, then climbed in right as my brother and Stiles ran outside. I smiled a waved, and wanting to be a show off, Derek leaned over and kissed me.  
"Over doing it there" I muttered, but he simply smiled out the window to the pissed off faces of my brother and best friend.

The next day, I walked out of class with Allison. Everyone was on awkward terms with me, like they wanted to be friends with me, but they had no idea how to go about it. All of them hated Derek and I knew that, but they seemed as though they were trying to keep in from me. They had no idea what I would share with Derek and what I wouldn't. Slowly, Allison and I's gazes were caught by Erica, who was caressing Scott's face. I rolled my eyes and went to walk over there, but Allison grabbed my arm.  
"It's okay" She told me quickly.  
"No it's not. You can be a werewolf without being a bitch." I told her, watching as Scott pulled her arms back. As soon as he looked to us again though, Allison was gone, and I was walked away. I wasn't just speaking about Scott though, Erica had tried to unsuccessfully flirt with Derek and even though it wasn't going to happen, it annoyed me.

In the cafeteria, I decided to listen into Scott and Allison's conversation. They were sitting on opposite tables, but they were technically right next to each other if that made any sense.  
"Okay, I know how it looked, but she came up to me" Scott told Allison. Allison moved in her chair.  
"I'm not jealous." She lied to him.  
"You're not?" Scott asked disbelievingly.  
"She's with Derek now isn't she? Like Isaac and Kimberly" Allison asked Scott. Scott looked over and caught my gaze and I smiled lightly, but knew we weren't exactly on talking terms.  
"You can't get caught in the middle of this" Allison told Scott. "Don't you feel what's happening; my grandfather coming here, Derek and Kimberly turning Erica and Isaac? It's like battle lines are being drawn" Allison told him.  
"I know" Scott told her.  
"There's always crossfire." Allison tried to explain that she was scared.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked her. "I can't just stand by I can't just pretend to be normal." He finished.  
"I don't want you to be normal I want you to be alive" Allison told him, before getting up and walking off. I was about to walk out the door to the cafeteria when I saw Stiles running to Scott frantically.

"Scott, you see that?" He pointed to the table, and I knew that they had figured it out.  
"What it's an empty table" Scott obviously didn't see the significance of the table. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asked.  
"Boyd" Scott realised before looking to me at the cafeteria door. I smiled slightly, feeling a bit guilty, but not willing to say anything.  
"I'm sorry" I muttered to him, only loud enough for the werewolves in the room to hear.

I met up with Derek, and the process of turning Boyd came about pretty quickly. Once it occurred, he stood up again, looking fine, and not like he was dying. Derek looked satisfied while I stared at Boyd. A part of me wondered what the repercussions of our actions would hold for us, but at the moment, it was far too complicated to think about, or understand. Because I couldn't see the future, I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Boyd!" I heard my brother call out. Derek, Erica, Isaac and I were all behind the wall, hidden from view. Boyd was driving the icy thingy like nothing was wrong. "I just want to talk" My brother told him. "Hey come on Boyd, please" Scott begged him. "Did Derek tell you everything?" he asked. "And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything" Scott finished. Boyd stopped the icy thingy, which was good, because it was giving me a head ache.  
"He told me about the hunters" Boyd answered his question.  
"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked in disbelief. It was like Derek said last year when we had first gotten bitten. We had been told that people would kill for what we had, and it was showing now. "Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it" Scott told him.  
"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day. You don't understand how much your sister listens, but she can't do it all the time, and I understand that. I just want friends" Boyd told him.  
"If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek and Kimberly" Scott told him.

"Guess who just got omitted from my Christmas card list?" I asked Derek, startling Scott out of his conversation. I was pissed off that he had referred to me as though I wasn't even his sister.  
"If you're going to review Kimberly and me…" Derek said, wrapping his arms around me. I now had his famous leather jacket on, cause I was freezing. "At least take a consensus." Derek told him.  
"Erica, how's life been for you since**I** bit you?" I asked her. Scott's eyes widened considerably, as he had no idea that I could bite people and make them werewolves.  
"Hmm, in a word? Transformative" She said, before growling and letting her fangs show. I smirked, and looked up at Derek, who was about to ask Isaac the same thing.  
"Isaac?" He asked.  
"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that great" He told us.  
"Hey, hold on" Scott stopped us. "This isn't exactly a fair fight." I knew what he meant but evidently, Derek did not.  
"Then go home Scott" he told my brother.  
_No, Derek he means-_ I was cut off as Scott smashed the ground and turned wolf instantly.  
"I meant fair for them" He told Derek, before letting out an almighty roar.

Derek and I had to watch as Isaac and Erica got their asses kicked by my brother. He didn't want me to interfere, and I began to realise that this was a test for Erica, Isaac and Scott. Every time Erica and Isaac hit the ground I flinched. It was like the connection Derek and I had the pain I could feel from him… my eyes widened.  
"Derek I can feel their pain" I murmured to him, slightly frightened. Derek turned and looked at me worriedly, unsure of what it meant.  
"We will look it up later" he finally promised me. I nodded though I continued to flinch every time that one of them got injured. When Scott had finally got them both down, Derek just nodded, slightly impressed, though he would never admit it.  
"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you? He's just adding to his own power" That comment annoyed Derek, and my quickly reading his thoughts, I saw why.  
_Yes Scott, I'm adding to my own power to protect your sister. That is a massive crime._ I probably should have been ecstatic that that was what Derek was thinking about, but all I could think about was the fact that he was extremely sarcastic in his head.  
"Okay, it's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." Scott finished, sliding the knocked out Erica and Isaac back to us.

"It's true" Derek told him, though I now knew he was lying. "It is about power." Derek stepped forward and turned into an alpha, while I growled and morphed into my half werewolf form. When his eyes glowed red, mine joined in lighting up, but even as I stalked forward, I knew I was just there to defuse the tension.  
Derek head butted him, and then clawed him in his stomach, before delivering a roundhouse punch to the face that would have knocked a normal person out. He knocked him again before punching him in the stomach. As Scott was hunched over, he went to push him own, but Scott gave him an elbow in the face. It didn't anger Derek, in fact, it made him smile. Scott had no clue what he was doing as he advanced Derek, but before his fist could even reach Derek's face, Derek caught it, and punched him in the face 5 times, before slamming him to the ground. He went to put a foot on his lungs so that he couldn't breathe, but I had decided that was enough. Stepping forward, I gave him a look that said if he wanted to go there he could, but he wasn't going to be having any in a long time. Seeing sense, Derek stopped and looked at me. I nodded in acceptance, before following after him, kissing him on the cheek slightly to thank him for not completely hurting my brother. We didn't listen to Scott's conversation to Boyd, knowing that Boyd was already won over.


	4. Abomination

I was in Derek's 'Unground Lair' as I had dubbed it, sitting on the steps next to Boyd as I watched the rest of our pack train. Erica had gone somewhere else, and I hadn't worried about her, knowing that she was nearby. Derek and I hadn't found anything on why I was able to feel their pain. All I knew was that it wasn't the full extent, more like just a prick where it hurt. It didn't make me any weaker, it was more like a reminder or an alert that they were in pain. Maybe it was so that I could alert Derek, I really had no idea, and it wasn't going to get clearer anytime sooner either. Boyd had been pretty calm about the whole thing, but since he had only been bitten the morning before, I didn't let Derek train him. Sometimes it was brutal, and I didn't think he was ready for that. Derek wanted to argue, but one dead serious look from me and shut up pretty quick.  
My point was proven as I watched Isaac train. We had set up a sort of obstacle course where you had to run, jump and flip off and around various things. He kept messing it up, so Derek looked at me.  
"Show him" He told me. I looked to Isaac, who was on the floor wincing, and stood up, heading to the other end of the room.  
"You can't read my mind" I called to him across the room. He stared at me, and I looked back at him.  
"Go" He told me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mind for him, knowing that he would read it with or without my permission. When I ran, I flipped over the various things like the plan was in my mind, making Derek think he knew what I was going to do. At the last minute though, I changed my direction, and instead of trying to take him down from the side, I flipped over him. He didn't have enough time to spin around and I wrapped my arms around him, claws at his throat.  
"Gotcha" I mumbled into his ear cheekily, before stepping back and going to take my seat next to Boyd again.

Isaac went at it again and again, but unlike me, he tried the same thing every time. Maybe he thought that if he repetitively did it then changed it, Derek would think differently. But he was taking too long to change, and soon he would be too tired to change to anything else. Derek threw him to the floor five times, and every time I winced, feeling the dull pain shoot through me for the less than a second. When I looked up and saw a black moving shape, I rolled my eyes. Erica landed on Derek, but he easily had enough time to throw her down next to Isaac. I winced and stood, walking over to him.  
_Maybe you should be a little bit gentler. _I suggested. He grunted in response, but otherwise didn't reply with words.  
"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" He asked. Immediately Erica was up, and before I could do anything, she was lip locked with him.  
_Your call._ He told me. I let out a growl and ran and Erica, lifting her up easily and throwing her back down to Isaac.  
_Be as harsh as you want. _I snapped to him, now pissed off. He wrapped his arms around me and stared at Erica, while I looked at her, challenging her to do something like it again.  
"That's the last time you do that" He growled.  
"Why, because I'm a Beta?" She was definitely trying to get under my skin.  
"No" I growled back before Derek could even answer. "Because if you do it again, I will rip your head off"  
"Want to try?" She hissed back at me, her eyes gleaming with hostility. I let out an annoyed hiss and tried to step forward, but Derek held me back.  
"No, because I have someone else in mind for you" Derek called, making me freeze. Erica narrowed her eyes confused, while pushed free from Derek and clawed the wood in frustration and anger.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked, beginning to get up. "Because I got a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal" Derek stepped forward, faking sympathy, but I saw the real plan in fold in his mind. Isaac held out his arm, and when Derek got hold of it, he immediately broke it. I winced as I felt it. Isaac screeched and feel backwards.  
"Hundred and one" Derek hissed at him. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight?" I could see the looks that were gracing Boyd and Erica's faces. "Huh, look at me!"  
_Derek, don't make enemies that don't exist. _I told him calmly through our mental connection. He shook his head like he was trying to get rid of that thought, but out of habit, he got up and walked over to me, away from the rest of them.  
"I'm teaching you how to survive!" His tone was more relaxed, but it was still angry. Isaac backed away and stared at me. I was always the more reasonable one, and after 2 days Erica, Boyd and Isaac had already realised that.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now?" He asked. "What are they waiting for?"  
"We don't know" I sighed, telling him the truth. Gerard knew I was a werewolf, and he knew I attended Beacon Hills, where he was now Principal, but he hadn't even tried to single me out from everyone else. I couldn't work out what he was playing at.  
"But they're planning something." Derek was following my train of thought, and we both knew where it ended. "And you, especially you, know that's not our only problem" There was also the minor case of the half man half lizard creature that he had to deal with. "Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night" Derek looked at me and I understood the message; find out what happened, and who got killed. "Until I" I stared at him. "We" He corrected quickly. "Find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as I can teach you" Derek walked onto the rundown train and I followed him in. It was where we had been staying, since we couldn't really find anywhere nice without the Argents working out where we were. Sometimes he stayed at my house, but it was impossible to move there now. Hunters were stationed throughout the woods at night every night, even though it wasn't even a full moon. He sat down, and I moved to stay next to him, curling up and leaning my head on his chest. I enjoyed the time that we had, considering the fact that I had school tomorrow, and wouldn't be able to spend the whole day with him.

"I'm so sorry about the other day" I was sitting with Stiles and Scott. Scott was a little bit unnerved about me there, but he knew that I had stopped Derek from doing any serious damage. "I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you" Stiles was transferring messages from Allison to Scott, and the look on his face as he was speaking was quite amusing. "I love you more than" Finally he couldn't do it anymore. "Oh my god! I can't, you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." He stated.  
"Come on! You are the only one that we can trust!" I wasn't going anywhere near Allison with the Grandfather at the school, and I think Scott knew that. "Is she coming to the game tonight?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes, okay? Message complete" He sighed, annoyed. "Alright, now tell me about your boss" This was what he was more interested in.  
"Deaton?" I echoed, utterly confused. This was what happened when you stayed up late to train a bunch of Beta's that wanted to take your boyfriend away from you.  
"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of records of all the things that they've hunted" Scott explained.  
"Like a book?" I asked. He nodded.

"He probably means a Bestiary" Stiles realised, knowing about it straight away. I snorted at the name, but I knew that Stiles was being utterly and completely serious. Scott though, didn't realise.  
"What?" he thought he had heard the name wrong.  
"A Bestiary" Stiles repeated.  
"I think you mean Bestiality" Scott snorted. Stiles remained dead serious.  
"No, he definitely means a Bestiary" I backed him up, knowing that word from somewhere.  
"It's like an encyclopaedia of mythical creatures" Stiles defined it.  
"How am I the only one that doesn't seem to know anything about this stuff?" Really he had drawn the short end of the stick. Stiles was basically a dictionary, and I had Derek's mind as well as my own to search through when I didn't know about something.  
"Okay, look, you're my best friend. You're a creature of the night. It's kind of like a priority of mine." Stiles explained.  
"Okay" Scott nodded. "If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is…"  
"We need that book" All three of us muttered together, knowing that without it, there was no way we were going to be able to find out what we needed to know. We shared a look, then got up, heading towards our first class.

Stiles had been set the task of running to Allison with the messages, and then running back to us to tell us the reply. Scott and I were walking through the hall, laughing and talking like we had all the time, when we heard pounding footsteps. Turning, we saw Stiles looking like he had to say something to us.  
"Yes. Seen her Grandfather with a book like that" He nodded. Immediately, Scott gave him instructions to go ask her where he kept the book. We made it to our lockers before Stiles was back beside us.  
"She said it has to be office" He breathed out. He was struggling, and I was trying not to chuckle. Scott could have easily used his wolf hearing on Stiles and then text him the answer, but he probably just wanted to see Stiles run like that. We sent him on his way again, telling him to ask her if she could get the book.

Scott, Allison and Stiles hatched up a plan that I knew I was to have little part of, since it involved getting so close to Gerard. The one thing I was to do was wait by the entrance to the school, so that I could go try and find the thin we were looking for with Stiles, who was going to get the keys off of Allison, who was going to get them from her Grandfather. While this was happening, Scott was simply going to play his game of Lacrosse. I saw Stiles running up the car park and I ushered him forward. But he stopped straight away, turning around to look at something. I heard him say Lydia and I stopped to wait, knowing that he really needed to talk to her about something that I probably shouldn't go and intrude on. But even as I stood, waiting, I was impatient, tapping my foot on the steps as I waited for Stiles to finally run up to me so that we could get into Gerard's office and get the hell out of there. When Stiles ran over to me, he threw me the keys and I unlocked the door.  
"Quickly" He snapped. Obviously his conversation with Lydia wasn't finished. We ran through the school, sprinting into the principal's office, before searching through every draw.  
"Book, book… what sort of book" Stiles was muttering under his breath. I was looking into the bookshelf when I froze, hearing something beyond the sounds of Stiles' phone as he text Allison.  
"Erica?" I stared at her confused as she walked through the door. At my shocked voice, Stiles looked up and shoved his phone in his pocket.  
"Hello, Kim, Stiles" She stared at us with a fake smile, and I growled. When she went to grab Stiles, I glared at her.  
"He can walk you know" I told her. She moved again and tried to slip past me, but I grabbed her arm and blocked my way.  
"I'm just following Derek's orders" She hissed at me. I growled at her threateningly. She was doing it to get under my skin. I regretted changing her. I forgot the power could change people.  
"He" I paused, glancing back at Stiles who was watching, baffled as to why Erica and I were at each other's throats. "Can" My eyes flashed into their new mixed colour as I stared Erica in the eyes. "Walk" I finished. I had little more power than her in the pack, but since I was Derek's mate, my command was still what she had to follow. She stepped from the room, and I looked back as Stiles, casting him an apologetic look. He followed us without question, knowing that if he didn't, I wasn't going to be able to stop Erica.

We walked into the pool room, Derek standing there holding a basketball. I stared at him defiantly, wondering why I hadn't been told about this. In my head, I knew why though. He wanted Stiles and Scott to trust me, and the only way to do that was exclude me from a few things when they were planning things in the pack.  
"Stiles, Kimberly" He greeted us.  
"Derek" Stiles mumbled back. I growled at him, trying to work out what to do in this situation. I figured I would just pull a Scott and try to protect everyone.  
"What did you see at the Mechanic's Garage?" Derek asked him.  
"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting" I chuckled lowly. Derek was definitely in the wrong here. I was all for him asserting male dominance, but he could probably do it in a different manner, and not to Stiles who really hadn't done much wrong. Derek wasn't amused like I was, and the basketball that he was holding, soon became deflated due to the claws that he stuck into it. The visual metaphor was clear. I flexed my hands.  
"Holy God" Stiles muttered.  
"Let's try that again" Derek stated.

"Alright; the thing was pretty slick looking. The skin was dark, kind of patterned, uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Derek and Erica stared at him blankly. "Okay, because I have someone that I really need to talk to" He yelled.  
"I also have someone that I really need to yell at" I agreed, looking pointedly of my mate. Our souls might have fit together perfectly, but that didn't mean that we weren't going to have arguments like everyone other couple. Derek stared at us and I growled back him, but Stiles put a hand on my arm, drawing me back.  
"Um, alright, fine" He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let me fight with Derek for him. I would though. "Eyes, eyes are um, yellowish. And slitted" He explained. "It has a lot of teeth, oh and it's got a tail" I flinched as I saw Derek's gaze move upwards. I instantly knew what it meant. "Are we good?" he asked. Stiles had no idea what the thing that he had just described was right behind us, sitting on top of the railing. "What?" He asked, when none of them replied. "Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about" I heard it roar, and move, and before Stiles even had time to react, I pushed him out of the way, back behind Derek. I winced as I landed, but got straight back up again. It had already knocked Erica into the wall like she .was nothing more than a fly.  
"Run" Derek screeched at Stiles, pushing him back. But for the mere second that he had his back turned, the creature slashed the back of his neck. I caught him as he stumbled, then as he fell.  
"You're neck babe" I mumbled to him, trying to hold him upright. Stiles took him from me as I stayed in front, trying to keep the creature away from him.  
_I might not be the happiest girlfriend alive but this lizard isn't killing you. _I told him, wondering if he needed to be told at all.  
_Don't get hurt; _was all that he said to me. I wasn't being affected by whatever paralytic toxin the creature had on him.  
"What is it, can you see it?" Derek asked Stiles and I as I paced in front of them. Finally I had enough and transformed into my full bodied wolf.  
"Whoa, that's cool" Stiles was distracted. I had forgotten that he hadn't seen me like this before. When I lashed my tail, he got on with it.  
"I need to call Scott!" He yelped, trying to get to his phone. He dropped it, and leaned down to get it, but Derek fell into the pool.  
"Stiles!" He yelped angrily.

Immediately I jumped in after him, swimming down to the bottom to grab him. I fastened my teeth in his jacket and started hauling him up, but he was heavy, and I wasn't exactly strong. When Stiles finally jumped into the water, I was grateful for the help, and swam to the top with him. Stiles lifted him up and Derek struggled for breath, me having to tip my head back to keep my muzzle above the water.  
"Where did it go?" Stiles asked. I went to paddle over to have a look, but Derek stopped me.  
"Kimberly, don't move" He shouted. I flattened my ears and looked around.  
"Do you see it?" Stiles asked.  
_I can't see it. _I told Derek quickly.  
"Kimberly can't see it" Derek reported to Stiles.  
"Maybe it took off" Stiles muttered. A loud roar told us that Stiles was wrong.  
"Maybe not" Derek muttered.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek asked Stiles. I had changed back into my human form, since I was swallowing to much water in the wolf one.  
"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles still had to hold onto him because he was too heavy for me. "Did you notice the thing out there with a paralytic toxin and the razor sharp teeth?" Stiles asked.  
"Did you notice I'm paralysed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek screeched back at him.  
"Okay, I don't see it" Stiles went to grab his phone and I wondered why he wasn't just asking me to get it for him.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop! Stop" Derek yelped out suddenly. The creature was creeping along the sides of the pool, lurking in wait for us to get out. I swam over to Derek and wrapped my arms around his middle, trying to help Stiles carry him.  
"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked, staring at it with wide eyes.

We watched as the scaly creature crept towards the water and tried to touch it, but instantly reared backwards.  
"Did you see that?" Stiles asked us.  
"I don't think it can swim" I muttered under my breath, staring at it. I wanted it as far away from the 3 of us as possible. I stared at it, frightened, but not as terrified as I was of Gerard. I knew that no matter how bad this thing was, Gerard was the worst.  
"Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer" Stiles complained. I was struggling too, and we were sharing half the weight. Stiles spotted the phone, and instantly Derek retaliated.  
"No! No! No! No! Don't even think about it" He shouted.  
"Could you just trust me this once?" Stiles shouted.  
"No!" Derek shouted.  
"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles pointed out angrily to my mate. I said nothing, just wrapped my arms around him more tightly.  
"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing? You or me?"  
"No one is fighting anything, we're getting the hell out of here" I snapped to the two of them. They seemed to ignore me.  
"Wait, so that's why I've been holding you up the past two hours?" Stiles asked.  
"Yeah!" Derek nodded. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you. But you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go" Derek snapped. I looked at Stiles with an angry expression on my face, giving him permission to drop him.  
"Stiles!" He shouted angrily as he went under, me following him down. There was no way I could pull him up, and I wasn't going to try. But if we were dying, we were dying with each other.

He sunk to the bottom and landed with a loud thump. I feel down beside him, wrapping my arms around him again. I tried to pull him up, but it was no use, and we just sunk back down.  
_I did tell you not to make enemies where they didn't exist. _I reminded Derek of Isaac, Erica and Boyd's training session earlier that day. He sighed to me and I leaned down to kiss him softly.  
_I'll try to be nice. _He muttered to me.  
_I don't want you to be nice Derek. I don't want you to change. _I sighed, trying to find what I wanted to say and put it into words. _I just want you to be alive. _I finished. He managed to move enough to kiss my forehead and I settled into his chest, closing my eyes. When I heard water splash and someone grab Derek, I begun to help pull him up. We got up to the top of the water, Derek breathing in air like it was the only thing on his mind, I gulped it in, but I wasn't that much out of breath. I had always had strong lungs.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold onto" Stiles muttered. He looked around wildly, but I was the one that spotted it.  
"There" I called. Immediately, Stiles and begun pulling Derek over to it, but Stiles was struggling to get a grip on it. He couldn't get a hold, and all three of us fell under. I managed to claw my way back up and sit on the side, ready to dive back in and help, but I didn't need to, my brother showing up at the perfect time to pull both Derek and Stiles out of the water. The Kanima immediately tackled him while I checked both Stiles and Derek, who were both fine. The Kanima and Scott were fighting, and glass had just been broken. I looked up and growled, but Scott was faster, growling and holding up a piece of glass… no, mirror that he had just broken. When it caught the look of itself in the mirror's reflection, it immediately jumped out of the swimming pool all together. Derek was now leaning on the diving board and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him in tight hug and burying my head into his shoulder, sighing with relief when he was able to hug me back.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott yelped, worried. Derek was giving me a piggy back since I was utterly exhausted from doing nothing.  
"It's called the Kanima" Erica was walking behind us, giving me a jealous look. I didn't even have the energy to care.  
"You knew the whole time" Stiles sounded pissed.  
"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection" Derek corrected.  
"It doesn't know what it is" Scott muttered.  
"Or who" I added my input quietly.  
"Well what else do you know?" Stiles asked him.  
"Just stories, rumours" Derek sounded pretty freaked out about the whole thing to be honest.  
"But it's like us?" Scott asked.  
"A shape shifter, yes, but, it's, it's not right" Derek couldn't find the right words to explain it. "It's like a"  
"Abomination" Stiles cut in, knowing the exact word for it. Derek nodded and I closed my eyes, resting my head on the back of his neck. He went to walk away, but Scott stopped him.  
"Derek!" He called. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents" Derek wasn't happy with that statement.  
"You trust them!" I could agree with him on that one.  
"Nobody trust's anyone. That's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people!" Scott screeched. "And we still don't even know anything about it!"  
"I know one thing" Derek stared at Scott. "When I find it, I'm going to kill it" He promised, stalking off with me safely on his back.


	5. Venomous

I was leaning on Derek, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his leather jacket with my fingers. Derek had given Erica a 'special' job, so she now thought she had the upper edge on me. I honestly wanted to rake my claws across her face, but Derek wouldn't let me. He was amused every time I became jealous of Erica, and he liked it.  
"It reminds me that you love me" He mumbled to me one night after they had all gone home. Well, everyone except for Isaac who had to stay with us since he was on the run from the police. When Erica walked in again, even clad in her own leather jacket, she was pulling Jackson with her. Isaac went to help, and Derek interlaced his hands with me.  
"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked, holding the glass.  
"What?" He sounded scared. "Nothing" He was scared, but defensive. "Nothing happened." Derek stared at him, not believing a word he said.  
"You're lying" he muttered, before letting go of me and picking up the leather glove.  
"I'm not lying!" Jackson snapped. "I can prove it." Derek stared at him inquisitively.  
"He taped himself" I stared at him, taking a guess. It wouldn't surprise me, especially since this was Jackson we were talking about.

Isaac snorted. "You taped yourself?" he muttered, staring at Jackson.  
"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having a crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so called gift that your big bad alpha promised me!" He lashed out at Isaac and I growled, standing up. "What do I get?" He continued. "Nothing! You want proof, let me get the video."  
Derek took a look at me and stood. "No" he shook his head. "No, I have a better idea." He twirled the glass in his hands.  
"What is that?" Jackson struggled against Isaac and Erica, who forced him to his knees. Derek stepped forward with the glass and I followed, staring at Jackson with a sigh.  
"You know Jackson, you're always been kind of a snake" Derek muttered. He hated Jackson, only because of the terrible memories I had of him. "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by his own venom" He got the glass and tipped it so that the clear liquid would drip into his mouth. But it turned out that Jackson wasn't immune, and he immediately fell to the ground after administration. Derek pulled the gloves off of his hands and wrapped his arm tightly around me while I shot a pointed smug look at Erica. Both of us stepped forward to lean down beside Jackson.  
"You're still a snake Jackson" I growled, staring at him. "But you're not the not the one we're looking for" Derek stood and I went with him, the two of us walking back onto the train to get some sleep.  
"You're still going to have to do one more thing for us" I heard Isaac mutter. I sighed quietly, knowing more difficult times were in store for me.

I walked into school with Isaac, staying close by him the whole time he was there. He was the first one Derek had turned. He didn't leave my side either. I couldn't tell if he was nervous or not, because I didn't really pay attention to it. When we got my books, I went to class with him, and sat down, dreading the moment when my brother walked in to see him back at school. When he walked in and sat down, I heard him audibly groan with frustration, and sit down. He called me a few times, but loyalty to my pack mates, and my mate kept me from saying anything to him. I heard another person running into the room suddenly, and I knew it was Stiles. His panic was evident.  
"Dude, I just talked to my dad who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles gasped out.  
"Yeah, I think I already know" Scott muttered. Isaac looked at me with a smirk on his face and I stared back, daring him to challenge me.

"So Derek wants this done during Chemistry?" Erica was asking me as Isaac, her and I walked around the school. Isaac had it bag slung over one shoulder, and I looked to Jackson, feeling like something was up with him.  
"Yeah" I nodded. He had told me earlier. Erica had finally stopped the power play that she had going with me, probably realising that my connection with Derek was too strong to be tampered with.  
"If it is her, we kill the bitch" Isaac looked excited at the possibility of ending a life.  
"We have to test her first" Erica pointed out.  
"Then we have to decide what to do" I was still uneasy on the killing thing. Especially since it was Lydia they were testing, and she was, or used to be, a close friend of mine. Isaac didn't look happy, and it unnerved me slightly, but then the bell rang, and we were off to class again.

I took a seat behind Stiles, and since I didn't have class with Erica and Isaac, it was going to be awkward. I decided that it was probably best not to say anything to them. I couldn't work out how to be in Derek's pack, yet still maintain a relationship with my brother and best friend.  
"Hey, testicle left right and centre" Jackson obviously had to come sit next to me. Not only that, but he was including me in a conversation with the two people that I didn't want to talk to.  
"What the hell is a kanima?" I turned to stare at him. Derek and I had never mentioned it by name. But now, the coach was up the front, and we couldn't do anything about it. Maybe he had overheard my conversation with Erica and Isaac? That was impossible though, he was so far away from us.  
"Alright, listen up" Coach snapped. "Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall" he stared at my brother not me. I was confused, but then again, I always ended up doing well no matter if I studied or not. "Might want to start up your own study grounds because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult; I'm not even sure I could pass it."  
"We have a midterm tomorrow?" I joked. He stared at me, and went on with the class.  
"Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question.

"Paralysed from the neck down, do you have any what that feels like?" Jackson was talking to Scott and Stiles. I was pretending to ignore the conversation and I was staring at Coach like I was listening, but on the inside I was freaking out.  
"I'm familiar with the sensation" Stiles told him. I shivered. So was Derek.  
"Why would Derek and Kimberly test you?" Scott asked. He still didn't know that Derek had bitten him. "Why would he think that it's you" I fought against my body that wanted to look at Jackson.  
"How should I know?" Luckily, he answered the question well.  
"Wait, do they think it's Lydia" Stiles whipped around to stare at me, and I looked him blankly in the eyes.  
"I don't know, all I heard was her name, and something about chemistry" I growled lowly. He wasn't helping the situation.  
"Jackson!" Coach screeched at him. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked. "Just my undying admiration for my Coach" Jackson smiled. So slick.  
"That's really kind of you" For a second, I thought he had bought it. "Now shut up!" I yelped quietly, knowing he hadn't bought it. "Shut it! Anybody else?"

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott leaned forward, grabbing Stiles.  
"Because I looked into the eyes of the thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50% evil. Alright, maybe 60, you know, but no more than 40 on a good day" Stiles was rambling in an attempt to keep her safe.  
"Stiles, that's not a very good argument" Scott muttered to him.  
"I'm aware of that but… I swear it's not her" He sighed. "It can't be. Alright, Lydia's fine." I winced as I looked up to the board, seeing Lydia standing there, having just burst into tears about something that we could not see. She was most definitely not fine, and since Derek was watching this, she wasn't pleading her case very well. I was fine, until I realised what she had said on the board, just written backwards. _Someone help me. _I winced, and looked away.

I stepped into the room with Erica and Isaac, staring at Lydia. I still couldn't make up my mind, but at the present moment, I was leaning towards not doing it. But then at the same time I knew she needed to be tested. There to many buts though, because on top of that I knew nothing had changed. She wasn't a werewolf. She was immune to the bite, and that frightened Derek because he had never seen it before. I looked up to see Scott staring at us, and then he glanced to Lydia. I flinched as he knew what we were doing, but walked to Lydia, making my decision. Scott got there first and I growled under my breath, but took a seat next to Allison. Stiles pulled up a seat next to Lydia while Isaac and Erica sat behind them  
"Don't act until I tell you two" I muttered to them, knowing Scott would be too preoccupied to listen to me. Erica just smirked and stared at Stiles, waiting for him to turn around. Allison cast Scott a questioning look, and then turned to me. She opened her mouth to talk, but Harris started talking before she could say anything.  
"Einstein once said two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe. I myself have encountered infinite human stupidity" He patted Stiles on the back and looked at me, while I just gave a toothy and sarcastic grin. "So to combat the plague on ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts during a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station. Start with" He didn't finish, because every guy besides Scott and Stiles put their hands up.  
"Good, she can have any of them, so long as it's not Derek" I muttered under my breath, watching as she smirked with pleasure.  
"I Didn't ask for volunteers" Mr Harris muttered, unimpressed. "Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall" I shook my head slightly. Erica would continue her power play now, only with my brother instead of me.

I got paired with Stiles, and it was incredibly awkward. He was waiting to explode on me for wanting to harm Lydia, while I was trying to concentrate on the chemistry thing in front of me. Stiles eyes kept glancing over to Erica, who was trying to make Allison jealous by touching Scott.  
"Can't you stop her?" Stiles muttered to me. I looked up at him, feeling sorry, but shook my head.  
"She did the same thing with Derek" I muttered, before getting up. Mr Harris had called switch on the activities. I ended up next to Allison, who stared at me. She didn't look happy, she looked angry, and scared for her friend.  
"What are you going to do to her?" She asked me suddenly. I stopped what I was doing and looked out the window, knowing Derek was lurking in the trees.  
"It's not up to me" I muttered. Derek wanted to kill her, and even if Erica and Isaac would obey my orders, they wouldn't disobey Derek. It was weird how the whole thing worked.  
"If you don't want to be with Derek, then don't" Allison told me. I whipped around to stare at her, knowing my answer to this was going to be utterly confusing.  
"I hate what he's doing, but I understand why he's doing it. I don't want to kill Lydia, but if it's her it will save other lives…" I shut my eyes and tried to block out the rest of the noises. I could barely think for myself.

I got up again, seeing that Isaac had managed to take a seat next to Lydia. I was next to Scott, who was glancing at me, knowing that I had to give the other in this situation.  
"Do it" I muttered. It wasn't going to work on her, she was somehow immune and I knew it, but nonetheless, I needed to see proof of that. Erica had ended up with Allison, and she was now asking her the exact same thing that she had asked me. I was staring at Isaac and Lydia, only looking away when I had to do something in the experiment. I could feel Scott glancing backwards at Erica and Allison more than once, so I looked at him.  
"If I could control that, I would" I told him with a shake of my head. I knew how much Erica's power plays hurt when they involved other people. When she kissed Derek, it wasn't like an emotional pain, it was like a searing pain. I had a feeling it was because by letting Erica kiss him, he was rejecting me as a mate, and it hurt because the connection had already been well established. I shook the thoughts away and went back to staring at Isaac.  
"Thankyou" I heard Scott mutter to me. We might not be on the best of terms, but he was still my brother.

"Time!" Mr Harris shouted. I looked up at him. "If you catalysed the reaction correctly, you should not be looking at a crystal." I turned to Scott. To me, it looked more like a pile of gloop. I heard Isaac and Lydia pick it up, and I knew that they had finished it correctly. "Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it" I stared at the gloop. There was no way that was going anywhere near my mouth. I turned to Isaac now though, knowing this was how he was going to get the poison onto Lydia. She picked it up off the stick and put it close to her mouth, and Scott followed my line of gaze, seeing what was about to happen.  
"Lydia" He yelped, jumping up. It was too late though, she had put it on her mouth, only to retract it when Scott was speaking.  
"What" She grumbled. Scott sat down next to me and glared, while I closed my eyes. It I was a wolf, I would have twitch my ears, but that was a bit impossible in human form. Lydia continued to put the thing in her mouth and she took a bite. That was when I glanced out the window to see my mate standing there, waiting for us to leave the school. I winced, knowing that Scot had seen him as well.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran outside onto the lacrosse field, streaking across it until I met Derek in the woods.  
"Is it her?" he asked me. I winced quietly. "Is it her?" He asked me again when I didn't answer.  
"I don't know" I muttered. I didn't think she was the kanima, but she didn't pass the test. But then again, around her, I didn't feel any sort of danger. I couldn't think of whom, but around someone I did. "Did she pass the test?" Derek tried a different angle.  
"No" I winced. He needed to be told, but that wasn't going to plead Lydia's case very well. Derek had already made the decision in his mind. He was going to kill her, with or without my input. I wasn't too sure how to handle that, and I wasn't too sure what to do about it either.  
"It needs to happen" Derek told me. Sometimes I forgot he could read my thoughts.  
"But what if it's not her?" I cried out suddenly. It was like a nagging thought in the back of my mind. It wasn't her, but it was some at school.  
"We need to do it to stop her from killing other innocent people" Derek reasoned.  
"And what if she's innocent" I mumbled. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at anything but the sky. He didn't reply.

Both Derek and I only moved when we heard fighting. Scott had just knocked Boyd over. Derek was there in an instant, while I stayed near the trees. I wasn't happy, and I didn't know what to do.  
"She failed the test" My mate told Scott.  
"Yeah which doesn't prove anything" Scott snapped back. "Lydia's different."  
"I know. At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake" Derek growled at him.  
"I'm not going to let you kill her" Me neither. I had made my decision, and quickly, I guarded my thoughts from Derek. Derek and Boyd shared looks and my eyes widened. With a growl, I realised that this was another thing he had kept from me.  
"Who said I was going to do it?" He asked Scott. Not Derek, but Erica and Isaac.

Scott went to run, and I went to follow him, but Boyd quickly knocked him down. I ran to my twin quickly and growled threateningly, helping him up.  
"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people, and she's going to do it again. And next time it's going to be one of us." He looked to me. He wasn't pleading his case to Scott, he was pleading it to me.  
"What if you're wrong?" Scott and I thought the same way.  
"She was bitten by an alpha. It's her" Derek snapped back.  
"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us" Scott tried.  
"But it is!" Derek shouted. "We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are" He sighed. Lydia wasn't evil, I knew that. She wasn't the kanima. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded" Derek stared.

"What if she's immune?" I asked suddenly.  
"What if she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite which is why she didn't get paralysed?" Scott continued.  
"No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it" Derek shouted. "It's never happened!"  
"What about Jackson" I growled. He wasn't killing Lydia. Derek growled at me and I stepped forward till I was pressed up again him.  
"That's why you tested him, isn't it!" Scott shouted from behind me, realising suddenly. "You gave him what he wanted, didn't you?!"  
"Scott" Derek cut it.  
"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you" Scott continued as thought Derek hadn't even spoken. "You were probably hoping that he would die" Scott was flabbergasted.  
"But nothing happened to him" I growled, staring at him in the eyes. I was a little bit mad at him refusing to listen to listen to anyone but himself. "And you have no idea why"  
"No" Derek growled out, staring at me.  
"Well I have a theory!" Scott declared. "Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it on to Jackson." Derek wasn't listening.  
"You know that we're right" I pressed.  
"No" He shouted at me.  
"You cannot do this!" I screeched at him.  
"I can't let her live!" He shouted back at me. "You should have known that." I stared at him, hurt. I could feel Scott and Boyd feeling either awkward or shocked. We hadn't really fought like this in front of them before  
"Then you should have known that I would try to save her." I told him quietly, my voice cracking on the last few words, but I shook it off, and my voice grew stronger again. "But maybe you don't know me at all! Because maybe, I know everything that's going on." I challenged him. "My brother isn't an idiot" I announced to him. "Why would he leave Lydia alone without any werewolf help?" Derek growled at me and I stared back triumphant, before looking back to Scott.  
"I'll meet you at home" I sighed, before taking off into the woods.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" I heard Lydia ask. I stepped out from behind the door.  
"He's meeting us here, he's just running late" I answered her. I saw Allison and Stiles give each other looks then shoot me a defensive one, but I wasn't here to fight. I winced quietly, before stepping into the house. The all stepped into the house immediately after they had, I locked all the doors. It wouldn't keep him out forever, but it might last for a little while. I turned around to Lydia, who was giving me a questioning look. I shook my head internally as I realised how that must have looked, before turning to Lydia with an explanation ready in my head.  
"There's been a few break ins around the neighbourhood. Houses getting unwanted attention." Stiles looked at me, and then for extra measures, placed a chair in front of the door. I rolled my eyes.  
"And a murder" He sighed. "Yeah it was bad"  
"Lydia follow me, I need to talk to you for a minute" Jackson told hr.  
"Seriously? What is going on with everyone" She growled as she followed him up.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked me as soon as they'd left.  
"To be honest, I don't really know." I answered, before adding hastily. "I don't want Derek to kill Lydia." I winced as a dull pain shot through and around my body. It was kind of like a dull ache, similar to the one I had gotten when Erica kissed Derek. But it wasn't because of her anymore, it was because of me. I was making Derek feel that, because I was blocking him out, and I was trying to do things my own way. I didn't know how long it would last, because even as I stood there calmly, the pain was growing stronger. But then I realised suddenly, looking out the window with wild eyes. It wasn't because it was going on for long periods of time. It was because he was getting closer to me. I yelped when I made eye contact with me, the pain growing stronger as I backed away from the window. I ran upstairs, frightened out of my mind, especially since I couldn't do anything to help anyone. Maybe the best thing to do would be to watch over everyone again. I slammed my bedroom door and screeched loudly, the pain actually getting to me. I backed into the corner and slid down into it, crawling into ball and trying not to cry. When I heard someone get thrown to the floor, I knew Derek had sent someone in. Ignoring the pain that it caused me to walk, let alone run, I raced downstairs, seeing Isaac towering over Stiles. With a screech, that was probably more pain than anger, I landed on him, pinning him to the ground. He kicked me off and I landed against the wall, slamming into it hard. Winded, I couldn't get up, and the pain was like a fire now.  
"Go!" Stiles shouted at me. I narrowed my eyes, but he waved me upstairs. I sprinted up without a second thought, leaping onto the roof to watch everything from there.

When I heard footsteps coming from my room, I leaped back inside, seeing Allison and Erica facing off. I walked behind Allison quietly, wondering what would happen, and knowing Allison could help herself. "This might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone else's boyfriend" I felt like I was on fire as she was speaking, and I could hear Allison's heart rate speed up. "I think I might try it with Scott, or maybe Derek" She told Allison and I. Allison looked back to me but I continued staring at Erica, though I could feel my eyes brimming with emotions. "You know what? I don't think it's going to be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you when he can have me anytime he wants" Erica was now speaking to Allison. Allison in reply, passed me the bow, and I shot the arrow, causing both of us to smirk. Allison was incredibly smart, albeit a hunter. Erica though, laughed, not realising what had happened. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?" She asked.  
"Actually I did" Allison smiled, while I chuckled gleefully, staring at Erica. Erica looked down, seeing the slime on her hands, and instantly fell to the floor, paralysed. Allison walked forward with a smile on her face, while I stepped closed to the window, ready to go back to the rooftop.  
"I thought you were psychic, bitch" I heard Allison tell her, while I smirked at her and jumped back onto the roof, carefully avoiding the kanima slime.

I was on top of the roof once more, watching as both Isaac and Erica were thrown out onto the side, completely defeated. Isaac, by Scott, who had just arrived, and Erica, by Allison. I heard Derek breath in an annoyed sigh, while I watched them step out onto the patio. Scott was standing, with Allison and Stiles placed protectively behind them.  
"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott" Derek called to him. "You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me" I growled from the top of the building, and I saw Derek's eyes flicker to me. Scott mightn't have been able to, but I could, and Derek knew it. We were evenly matched, because both of us would be trying not to hurt the other.  
"I can hold you off until he cop's get here" Scott yelled down at him, but he looked up to me. He didn't want me to fight Derek, no matter how much he hated them. I heard the call of sirens in the distance, and Derek get worried, but there was something more dangerous on top of that. A growl coming from right behind me. The kanima was there. It stared at me and screeched, and I took a backwards step, growling at myself as I lost my footing and fell off the roof. Derek grabbed hold of me right before I landed on the ground and I instantly curled into him, my heart beating faster than it ever had before.  
"Get them out of here" He told Boyd, looking to Erica and Isaac. I was struggling to get my breath back, freaking out slightly. I had just fallen off a building, it was understandable. When Lydia strode from the building, I managed to shoot a smug look at Derek. I had been right the whole time. It wasn't her.  
"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" She screeched, fuming and looking confused.  
"It's Jackson" I muttered, staring after it.


	6. Frenemy

Derek and I were chasing after the kanima. His plan was obviously to kill it, while mine was to simply catch it until we could work out a sufficient way of dealing with it. It was fairly hard keeping up with the creature as we sprinted through the abounded areas of a place. My pain was forgotten as I ran, seeing as I was with my mate and back to protecting him, not fighting. It didn't hurt at all now. I wasn't denying him. We turned the corner, and without even stopping to take a breath, jumped over the fence that was in front of us. When Derek looked up again, he growled as a werewolf, while I had shifted into a full bodied one mid jump. We took off again, sprinting as fast as we could, but eventually came to a soggy run down area where we couldn't see anything. Derek paused and I stood beside him, wrapping my tail around his leg to prove I was next to him. When we heard the kanima, I turned around immediately, flattening myself down to the ground as it growled at us. Derek growled back at it, and we met it in the middle.  
_Avoid the claws. _He told me.  
_I know; I'm not stupid. _I shot back, ducking as one barely whisked past my ear. I growled and kicked it into the wall, where Derek tried to punch at it, but just missed, hitting the concrete instead. The Kanima, or Jackson, threw him away and I dodged him quickly. Derek picked up the metal that was on the floor and held it in front of himself while the Kanima swiped at him. It backed him up into the wall, and they growled at each other, until I pushed it off of him from the side. Derek threw the metal aside and raced after it as it jumped onto the building. There was a flash, and I howled loudly, before getting thrown away by the Kanima. Both Derek and I hid behind the wall as Chris emptied a cartridge of bullets into the thing. It fell down for a second, but got back up after a moment, to the shock of Chris. He tried to shoot at it again, but he was out of bullets, and the thing simply kicked him into the wall.  
"Gerard's here!" I muttered to Derek quickly, having changed back. He looked at me, and signalled to run the other way. I immediately followed, not needing an excuse to get away from that creep.

Derek split from me as we went looking for the Kanima, and I met up with Stiles and Scott, who were now back on good terms with me since I had attempted to stop Derek from killing Lydia, even though I pretty much failed at doing anything else but crying because of the unbearable pain I was in. Scott was looking around the corner with Stiles when I showed up. "Did you see where it went?" I called, running up to them. My brother shook his head.  
"No, I lost him" He sighed. I had lost him as well, and I had no idea about Derek, since he was concentrating too much to talk to me.  
"What, you couldn't catch a scent? Both of you?" Stiles ranted.  
"I don't think he has one" Scott muttered. I nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked another question.  
"To kill someone" I told Stiles with an eye roll.  
"Uh, that explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good, it makes perfect sense now" He replied sarcastically. Both Scott and I glared at him. "What, guys, come on, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay; sarcasm is my only defence." I chuckled, knowing that he was right.

"Just help us find it" I sighed.  
"Not it, Jackson" Stiles corrected me.  
"I know, I know" I muttered, turning back around.  
"Alright, but does he know that?" Stiles asked me. "Did anybody else see him back at your house?"  
"I don't think so… but he already passed Derek's test anyway!" Scott pointed out.  
"Yeah but that's just the thing" Stiles pointed out with an eye roll at the two of us. He probably thought that we were being idiotic. "How did he pass the test?"  
"I don't know" I shrugged.  
"Maybe it's like an evil aura thing." Stiles hypothesised. Scott turned around to look again while I thought I saw the kanima, but it was gone before I could make sense of it. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima not the kanima?"  
"When it's Jackson" I murmured.

Both Scott and I went to keep lookout once more, but it was Stiles who noticed it. "Uh, guys" He muttered, stepping back and sounding fearful. Both Scott and I stepped back and followed his gaze, seeing the green lizard's tail poking out from behind something. "You see that?" Stiles asked us.  
"He's inside" I muttered.  
"What's he going to do in there?" Stiles asked us. I continued looking up, while Scott gasped in a breath as soon as he looked down.  
"I know who he's after" he muttered.  
"What how?" Stiles asked. "Did you smell something?" It was then and there that it hit me too.  
"Armani" Both of us murmured at the same time, staring directly at Danny.

Stiles, Scott and I walked around the back to the door that was there, but of course, it was locked. I groaned audibly, but then remembered. "Alright, maybe there's like a window you climb through" Stiles was muttering as I simply pulled the handle off and opened the door. I handed it to Scott and walked inside. "Some kind of handle that we can rip off with supernatural strength" I heard him mutter, not sounding incredibly impressed. "I did not think of that one" Of course, that was why he wasn't impressed; because it wasn't his idea. We stepped inside to loud music and flashing lights, and I winced at the unfamiliar loudness. If I had headphone in, I now had to listen to them on the lowest volume, because it hurt my ears. Everywhere I looked, I saw shirtless, stunning guys dancing around provocatively.  
_You're mine. _Derek growled to me protectively, and somewhat annoyed.  
_Maybe this should be my payback for the Police Woman? _I thought, and then chuckled when I heard him grown. _Relax, they're not going to go for me, and anyway, why would I want them when I have you? _I heard him humph to himself, and I knew that he had accepted my answer.  
"Dude, everyone in here's a dude" Scott called. I turned to look at him. I was clearly not a guy.  
"Nice deduction, Scott" I muttered. "We're probably in a gay club anyway." Both of us turned to look at Stiles, who was surrounded by drag queens. I chuckled.  
"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh?" He told us sarcastically. I glared at him, but laughed when I saw the expression on his face.

Suddenly, I saw Scott watching something intensely, and I turned around to look at him. He had found Danny, who was buying a drink. I dragged Scott and Stiles up to the counter, where Stiles immediately took charge.  
"Three beers" I demanded.  
"ID's? The guy asked. Sighing, I reached into my pocket and pulled mine out, before handing it to him. "How about three cokes?" The guy asked, knowing we were under the legal age.  
"Rum and coke? Sure" Stiles smiled. He was still trying, bless him. When the guy simply stared at him, he relented. "Coke's fine, actually, I'm driving anyway" I rolled my eyes. The man signalled, and seconds later, coke was in front of us. He looked to me, and handed me my drink.  
"That one's paid for" He told me, with a look back to a man who was now raising his glass at me. I looked down, feeling incredibly awkward, and feeling Derek fuming. Taking a sip of my drink, I looked back to Stiles and Scott, who were staring at me incredulously, and I nearly spat it back out because of my laughter.  
"Oh shut up" The two of them chorused, grabbing their own drink.  
"I didn't say anything" I smirked.  
"Yeah, well you face did" Stiles told him. I smiled and turned around, watching everyone on the dance floor.  
"Hey, I found Danny" Stiles called suddenly.  
"I found Jackson" I heard Scott mutter. The kanima was literally right over the top of Danny.  
"I found Derek" I muttered.

"Get Danny" I heard Scott say.  
"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott whipped out his claws while I growled lowly, staring up at the ceiling. "Works for me" Stiles muttered, before walking off to get Danny, who was dancing. Scott and I strode forward, watching as the kanima crept up slowly. Suddenly, they decided to turn the smoke machines on, and I growled with annoyance. It was impossible to keep track of the kanima, since it had no scent. I lost sight of Scott pretty quickly, and yelped loudly when I felt hands around me.  
"Stay close to me" it was Derek, in his werewolf form, trying to protect me. I nodded slightly, and let him get in front of me. One by one I heard bodies fall to the floor, and then I heard Scott yelp.  
"Jackson!" He screeched. Derek stepped out from the fog, and stared at Jackson, who stared back at him.  
"No don't!" Scott yelped. I winced and ran to my brother as Derek advanced on the kanima. Suddenly, everyone realised that they were down, and people began screaming. Derek and the kanima were nowhere in sight.

Scott ran outside with me, and we followed the train of blood. I winced quietly every time Derek was hit, but it didn't really show on the outside. Technically if I was to protect my mate, it meant protecting him from everything, including other werewolves. Since Scott wasn't a part of the same pack as me, my body wanted to stop him from knowing anything that he could potentially use against Derek. But now, since I was working with Scott to try and help Derek, didn't that mean that it was all good? Even I didn't understand my physical reactions. Scott and I strode forward, me wincing at the blood, but knowing that it wasn't Derek. When we walked around to see a body on the floor, I saw Scott visibly panic, and even though I knew Derek was fine, my heart leapt into my throat. Jackson, though, was the one whose body was lying on the ground. He breathed in and coughed, and I yelped and jumped back behind Scott, who ran forward seconds later to help him. When Stiles came around the corner, I was watching him, too dumbstruck to move, while Scott was panicked.  
"What do we do with him now?" I knew he was inwardly blaming Derek for this, but I knew that Derek had also probably made a mistake in hurting Jackson that badly. Even if Jackson was the kanima half the time, he was still a human being that deserved attention. Granted, he was a dickhead of a human being.

I heard sirens, and I snapped back into action, racing to Danny, who was being put on a stretcher and being loaded away.  
"Danny" I muttered.  
"Kim?" He asked me. We were friends… well, more than Stiles and him anyway. "What are you doing here? This is a gay club" He told me.  
"I'm just seeing if you're okay" I answered quickly. "And wondering if anything else out of the ordinary happened today, besides this" I sighed.  
"Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital" The guy told me.  
"One more question, just one" I told him with a glare that silenced him. Thankyou, Derek. "Are you okay?" I asked him.  
"Did it happen to my Ex too?" Danny asked me. I whipped around, seeing him get loaded up onto a stretcher.  
"Yeah" I nodded.  
"Then I'm great" He smirked at me. I smiled widely and kissed his cheek, before running to the car where Scott and Stiles were waiting for me.

"Couldn't get anything out of Danny" I reported.  
"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked. Scott and I nodded, and I looked to Jackson, who was beside me, still fast asleep. We went to drive off, but immediately, Stiles father drove in front of us.  
"Oh my God! Could this get any worse?" Stiles snapped. When Jackson suddenly groaned I screeched loudly and jumped into the front seat before anyone could stop me.  
"That was rhetorical!" Stiles shouted angrily while I stared back, breathing heavily.  
"Get rid of him!" Scott snapped.  
"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff!"  
"Do something!" I growled at him. If Jackson was waking up, we were putting more lives at risk leaving him here. Stiles glared at me, and I stared back with as much venom until he jumped out of the car. Jackson leaned up and I turned to look at him.  
"Be quiet asswipe" I snapped, pushing him back down before turning to watch the Sheriff and his son have a chat.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles' dad asked.  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Stiles asked, pretending to be confused. I winced. "What, it's a club, it's a club! We're clubbing, you know, at the club" I winced. Stiles was still a terrible liar.  
"Not exactly your type of club" Sheriff Stilinski pointed out.  
"Uh, well Dad, there's a conversation we…"  
"You're not gay" Stiles' dad interrupted him before he could even finish half his sentence.  
"What! I could be!" Stiles sounded offended.  
"Not dressed like that" I chuckled quietly.  
"What's" Stiles went to speak, but the Sheriff grabbed him. Jackson moaned in the back seat, and Scott turned around.  
"Jackson, be quiet" he snapped.

"This is the second crime scene that you just happened to show up on. And at this point I've been fed so many lies I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now what the hell is going on?!" The Sheriff screeched at him. I winced.  
"What's happening?" I heard Jackson ask. I whipped around immediately.  
"I never thought I would ever get to do this and I am praising the lord that the day finally came" I muttered, before punching him in the head and effectively knocking him out. The Sheriff was looking at us when I turned back, and I waved, with a small smile on my face. I probably wasn't really off the list of possible suspects either, seeing that my boyfriend had been a suspected murder for the most part of the previous months.  
"The truth, Stiles!" The Sheriff snapped.  
"The truth, alright. Well the truth is that we were here with Danny. Yeah, because he just broke up with his boyfriend, so we were just trying to take him out, get his mind off things. That's it" I smiled lightly. That was kind of sweet, even if it was a complete and utter lie.  
"That's really good of you three" The Sheriff nodded, accepting the answer. Stiles smiled and nodded. "You're good friends." Scott let out an audible sigh and I watched Stiles. Stiles patted his dad on the back, then gave him two pointer fingers, before racing back into the car. We drove away, me sitting on Scott, since there was no way I was getting back in the back with Jackson.

We took Jackson to a place in the forest, but before long I was swept away by Derek, who wanted me to have nothing to do with this. Being out in the forest, I was just looking for an excuse for the hunters to catch me. They were already after Derek, but they hadn't touched me. I had no idea if they knew who I was, or if they just knew Derek had a mate, but I suspected the former. Derek drove me to school the next morning and I stepped out, feeling like it was going to be an eerie and terrible day.  
"I'll see you later" he had told me, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek. I walked up the steps, knowing that Gerard hadn't moved his gaze off of me since I had gotten out of the car. With my hand shaking, I looked up to meet his gaze, giving him a sarcastic smile on the way through. He terrified me more than the Kanima, which led me to believe that he was the major problem, not the kanima. I couldn't work out my gut feeling, but I knew that it would make sense in the end. I walked into my first class, and barely survived it, before getting my books for the second. Security cameras were everywhere, and I hadn't had a chance to catch up with Stiles, nor Scott about Jackson. When I walked into the next class, I took a seat next to my brother. Allison was right behind me.  
"Scott" She hissed, trying to get his attention. "Hey Scott!" Immediately my blood ran cold as I heard footsteps.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute." I winced. It was Allison's Mum, Mrs Argent. I balled my hands up tightly and tried not to look at her, freaking out internally. The only Argents that didn't scare me were Chris and Allison. The rest were simply insane. "Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are?" She asked. "Mr McCall?" She singled out my brother. "How about you?" He quickly flicked open his book. I heard Allison lean back in her seat worriedly, and I began listening to the clock, waiting for the period to finish. When it finally did, I had already packed up my stuff, and I raced out of the room, staring at her as I ran. I shoved my books in my locker and then slammed it shut; praying that seeing her there meant nothing. If she kept staying here, there was a large chance that I was going to need to leave school, considering the fact that they wanted my mate dead. I wondered how mum would react to me dropping off the grid. With a frustrated groan, I turned around to the front doors of the school, seeing my brother, who was waiting for me. I sighed and walked after him, getting in the car and heading to the hospital where Danny was.

"Are you sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?" I asked Danny as we were standing in his hospital room. He was getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah, everything's fine" He nodded. I didn't react on the outside, but inside my head was whirling with thoughts. Why did Jackson go after Danny? "Did the cops have to take my fake ID?" Danny asked himself, throwing the wallet on the bed.  
"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott asked. He was as confused as me at this point.  
"How angry?" Danny chuckled.  
"On a scale of 1 – 10, one being kind of irritated, and 10 wanting to kill you violently" I answered him without a pause.  
"Jackson's kind of always at a 4" Danny answered me. "Actually 6 when he sees you" He added. I rolled my eyes. "But we're good" Danny insisted. Scott sighed. "I was actually doing him a favour."  
"What favour?" Scott asked him quickly.  
"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet, which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club" He sounded annoyed at himself. I already knew all about this video.  
"Did he say what was on it?" I asked Danny.  
"I'm not really supposed to say" Danny answered me.  
"Danny, what if I told you this could be between a matter of life and death?" Scott asked him.  
"I'm not supposed to say" Danny repeated what he had just said. Finally, I knew how to get him to answer.  
"What if I told you I could get you your fake ID back" He looked up immediately, a smile on his face.

Scott shot me a impressed look, and without a second thought, we raced from Danny's room, running through the hospital until we were cornered by our concerned mother. "While I think you being here to check on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've got to play tough mum right now, even though I'm not very good at it." She told us. I narrowed my eyes, confused at what she meant.  
"Right now?" Scott was annoyed, wanting to get the ID back as soon as he could. I needed to find Derek, and keep the others safe.  
"Yes, right now! I got a call from your principal!" She stared at Scott. "You're failing 3 classes and Kim has missed over 2 weeks of school this month!" I guess I got my answer for how my mother would react.  
"I know, and that's why I'm studying with Stiles right now" Scott answered smoothly. There wasn't really a good excuse for me so I kept silent.  
"Do you know if you fail even one of your midterms they're going to hold you back?" Mum asked us.  
"He said that?" Scott yelped. I was good, I could get the answers from Derek. Scott didn't have that privilege.  
"Yes" Mum nodded. "All of your friends are going to be Junior's while you are still a Sophomore, do you understand Scott? You cannot fail!"  
"I know" he answered with a look to me. This was Gerard, putting more pressure on us.  
"Okay" Mum nodded, "thankyou." We raced from the hospital.

I had found Derek, and was catching up on some well-deserved sleep, when Scott called me. I was meeting up with him out the front of the Sheriff's station, considering that Jackson had gone missing, we were going to tell everyone everything. I was slightly worried and concerned, but at this point, I wasn't arguing.  
"Can you buzz us in I got to see my dad" Stiles told the man at the front desk. I was yawning, having only just woken up, and since the mood wasn't really an upbeat one, it didn't help. They buzzed, and Stiles opened the door, but not before turning back to look at Scott and I. We sighed and nodded. But then, when we walked into the next room, we saw Jackson sitting there, completely fine, with a Sheriff's blanket wrapped around him. He shot smug looks at Scott and Stiles, and I stared at him, hoping to God that he hadn't said that I was there. I wasn't there anyway.  
"Scott, Stiles" The Sheriff looked extremely unimpressed. "Perfect timing" he looked at me, and didn't say anything. "Have you met Jackson's father, Mr David Whittemore? Esquire" he explained.  
"That mean's Lawyer" Jackson stuck his head up to tell us. I stared at him and he stared back at me, but I couldn't say anything.


End file.
